


Victims Of Horrible Circumstance

by Aelinoffeyre, The_Unique_Story_Spinner



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics)
Genre: Comic Five, Conflict, Deep Connection, Don't Forget Five is A Tiny 60yr Old Man, Eventual Romantic Feelings, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hardships, I do not know what to tag this with..., Male-Female Friendship, Meaningful Relationship, Pining, TUA Comics, The Umbrella Academy Comics, complicated relationship, deep discussions, tough topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelinoffeyre/pseuds/Aelinoffeyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unique_Story_Spinner/pseuds/The_Unique_Story_Spinner
Summary: Another classic case of I don't know what this is or where the idea came from.How this begins is you save someone from getting killed by the TEMPS and end up accidentally transported from your time and dropped onto the lawn of The Umbrella Academy. Diego is the first to find you and is not feeling friendly and hastily locks you up thinking you're a threat. Five then takes pity on you but isn't sure why.How will Five turn out when he actually has someone that will give a real shit about him? We'll just have to see. This will be the budding of an extremely odd yet meaningful friendship, that Five didn't even know that he really needed.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Your head was spinning and your hands hurt as you braced yourself to get up. Your thoughts were cycling like a typhoon in your head and your ears rang something terrible as if someone had struck a gong inside your brain. You felt grass against your palms which confused you since you were in the middle of town on a sidewalk. Was it dark already...? Had you passed out...? If you had...how long had you been out...? You could have sworn it was during the day when you were out and about. You fell back on your ass with a groan rubbing your eyes trying to piece together what had happened to you. When you opened your eyes again that's when you saw it...them...him? There was someone on the ground in front of you, unmoving. You crawled over to them and saw that the person had on what looked to be a bright red gas mask of some kind, was wearing some type of uniform that was mostly yellow with huge black letters spelling out the word **TEMPS** across their chest, and had what looked to be some sort of watch around their neck. They looked as if they weren't breathing... You began to try to check their pulse in a blind panic but you felt someone grab you from behind yanking you up from the ground by your wrist making you yelp with terror.  
  
“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!” A man's voice yelled from behind you before they had whipped you around to look at them. “AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?! ARE YOU WITH THEM TOO?!” The man pointed to what you figured was now a dead body. It looked like their neck had been broken... Fear now coursed through your veins as you tried to struggle free. You didn't get a good chance to look at the man's face but you could tell he was taller than you, wore a black and gray striped shirt with a skull on his chest, had blonde hair and wore what looked to be some sort of Halloween mask. “ANSWER ME!”  
  
Your heart thudded in your chest as you began to panic as he held your hands above your head. “I DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS!! WHERE AM I?! WHO ARE YOU?! LET GO OF ME!! LET ME GO!!” You tried to kick and twist yourself away from him but it was a wasted effort.  
  
“I'm the one asking the questions here, _girly_. I think I should drag you inside and ask you some questions, how's that sound? We need to know who you are and make sure you aren't any trouble. Though I could just kill you... It'd save me a lot of trouble.” The scruffy man had an insidious smile on his face like a rabid animal.  
  
“I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!! LET ME GO!!” You screamed and tried to lift your leg high enough to kick him in the gut. You missed and he punched you in yours. Everything went black.  
  
  
  
=================================

Your head hurt. You slowly stirred awake and quickly realized you were lying on cold hard ground. Concrete...? You groaned in pain from your gut feeling sore causing you to curl up as your memory came back in shotty quick flashes.

_You were walking around town and saw some shady looking guys in yellow._

_You saw that they were armed._

_You had seen that one of them was about to open fire on an innocent bystander._

_  
You lunged at them to stop them by grabbing and pulling them away by their necklace._

_And then...?_

_  
  
_You rubbed your temples trying to remember more. “What the fuck happened to me...?” As you slowly sat up you remembered all these bright lights whooshing past you... Then you hit the ground...and woke up to find a dead body next to you...

  
_That guy must have broken his neck from the fall..._

_Yeah... He landed headfirst and he broke your fall on accident...  
  
_

You shook your head which felt like it was filled with fog and haze. Every bone and muscle in your body ached along with your gut. “Where the hell am I...?”  
  
“Ah, you're awake. You're within the walls of The Umbrella Academy, under surveillance, as you are an intruder on our property.” This was a different voice than before. Another man...?  
  
You rubbed your eyes and then surveyed your surroundings. It was kind of dark except for some singular bulbs hanging from the ceiling. You quickly realized you were in some type of cell as your eyes landed on the figure before you. He was massively muscular and tall as hell. He seemed to be built like a tank, towered over you, and had a similar mask as the guy from before. You blinked until your eyes had adjusted to the crappy lighting and saw that the man who had grabbed you from before was here as well.

“Oh yeah...you hit me in the gut earlier...” You say as you hold your stomach with one hand as you limped up to the door. “Where am I again...?” Your head felt so foggy. "Why did you take me...?"

  
“And I'd do it again if I had the pleasure.” The blonde figure grinned. “She's a stranger after all.”

  
“Stand down, Kraken, we need her alive so she can give us answers.” The big guy said calmly. “You're in our home known as The Umbrella Academy, do you know who we are?”  
  
You gulped and shook your head as you realized you were basically a prisoner being held somewhere and no one knew where you were. “No... no, I don't...” You felt so scared.

“Do you even know how you got here?” The huge man stepped closer and you soon realized he had the body of a huge ape. Your eyes widened with confusion.

_Where the hell am I and who are these people... **WHAT** were these people?_   
  


You shook your head again. “No. I don't. Please let me go...”  
  
“She's full of it, Space.” The scruffy guy who the huge one called Kraken spoke up. “I watched her drop in onto the front lawn with one of those Temp bastards we've heard so much about.”

“Well, that's interesting...” The one now known as Space spoke second and stroked his chin.  
  
“I didn't kill him! I swear! It was an accident! He fell and broke his neck when we fell! I swear I didn't kill him! Please let me go!” You began to panic and tears welled up in your eyes.  
  
“So, you ** _were_** with him...interesting. See? I told you, she's suspicious as hell, Space,” Kraken said with zero hesitation. “She was hanging around with a Temp, pops up here in our yard in the middle of the night, and the dude is dead. Can you see all the red flags? 'Cause I sure can.”  
  
“What hell is going on down here? I was trying to actually sleep for once, which you all know is rare, and all I can hear is your yell-- Who that hell is that?” A tall lanky pale man came into the room and looked at you through the little window. “She new or something?”  
  
“Oh, hey Seance...and yeah, something like that. She dropped from the sky out front. Well, that's what Diego said he saw anyway.” Space said as he turned to the skinny man with reddish-brown hair who you guessed was Seance since he was the newest person in the room.  
  
“Alright then... So, is she like, dangerous? Or, are we just locking her up for fun?” Seance said as he arched a brown and eyed you again making you step back. “She doesn't look dangerous to me.” He frowned looking very tired.  
  
“You know what they say: Looks can be deceiving,” Diego said as he twirled a knife in his hand.  
  
The man they called Seance just rolled his eyes and sighed. “Says the one who is the most paranoid and prone to violence.”  
  
Diego scoffed. “Me? The paranoid one? Are you high?”  
  
“Maybe, just a wee bit.” The tall one laughed. “So, what do you propose we do with this scared-looking young lady? We can't just keep her in there...” Seance's expression kind of saddened. "She's shaking in there."  
  
“Can't we though?” Diego interjected.  
  
“What's going on down here, why are we all gathered down here, and for what purpose exactly?” What sounded like a child's voice came from a distance. “All three of my brothers in the same place at the same time is just asking for trouble...” The small voice sounded extremely exasperated.

“Well, there's our little man.” Seance grinned. “What brings you here, Old Timer?”  
  
“Don't patronize me, Seance, and to answer your question, Pogo sent me. He told me we have a body in our front yard and to come down here to have the rest of you bring me up to speed.” You heard little footsteps come closer but you couldn't see anyone new through the small window in the metal door. “You guys have someone in here?” There was a couple of soft knocks coming from the outside of the door.  
  
“Apparently, Diego snatched some girl and locked her up because he thinks she's trouble and murdered a Temp.” You noticed Seance was now looking down as he spoke to the new tiny voice.  
  
The child-like voice just about cracked. _“WHAT?!”_ You winced at the sound.  
  
“She's dropped outta the sky with a Temp and he's dead. That set any alarms off, Five?” Diego's voice sounded from out of view. You just sat on the floor in a corner and hugged your knees to your chest tightly burying your face in your arms.

_What's going to happen to me...? Am I totally screwed...? Am I going to die in here...? Are they going to kill me...?_

“Maybe, a few...” There was a moment of silence. “I'm going in there.”  
  
“Are you crazy, Five? She could be dangerous... She took down an assassin like it was nothing. Think clearly.” The one known as Space spoke again.  
  
“I am thinking clearly, Luther. And in case any of you had forgotten, I am the most dangerous one here in this room. I won't be in any danger. You need to remember I am THE Danger.” For a child's voice, that person sounded very arrogant, stern, and deadly serious.

_What was going on...? Why won't they just let me go?_

The was a sudden sound and a flash of light from outside your room and then you had to suddenly shield your eyes. When you opened them again there was now a child standing before you.  
  
“Hi.” The child grinned at you and you just scooted back against the wall with a scream. “Please don't do that. It hurts people's ears, dear.” He had a smug look on his face.

“H-how did you get in here with the door closed?!” You braced yourself against the brick as your heart tried to beat out of your chest.  
  
“I'm guessing you have no clue that we have powers?” The child eyed you with a curious expression and eventually, you shook your head. “I'll simplify it for you... I can teleport, but I call it a Spatial Jump. I'll spare you the nitty-gritty on how that works.”  
  
You swallowed. You had no idea why the sight of this child terrified you. There was, in fact, something about him that made the word RUN whip around your thoughts. Little did your brain know...you had nowhere to run. You were trapped.  
  
The boy sat cross-legged on the ground in front of you with a grunt like that of an old man. “Tell me, what brings you here?”  
  
You looked towards him with terrified eyes. “Th-they think I killed someone...but I swear I didn't...I was just taking a walk...I remember lunging at that guy to stop him from hurting someone else... Next thing I know...I'm grabbed up by Diego out there and then I'm thrown in here like a prisoner... I didn't kill anyone I swear...” You had no idea why you were spilling all this to a child but yet here you were. For some reason, he didn't give off the aura of a small harmless child... You didn't understand it.

He just eyed you for a moment like he was doing calculations in his head. “Let me get this straight... You're taking a walk, you throw yourself at the Temps who is now dead on our lawn, and you ended up here getting interrogated by my stupid brothers?”  
  
You just nod as you wipe the scared tears from your eyes. “I believe the fall broke his neck...when I landed on him...”  
  
His brows furrowed as if in thought and then his eyes widened as if he had all the answers he needed. After some moments of silence and you had calmed down a bit you actually took the time to get a good look at the boy before you. He had dark locks neatly parted with bangs swooped to the left, was wearing a black schoolboy uniform with shorts to match, he had these white knee-high socks, a black and white patterned sweater vest with a striped tie, and shiny black loafers. He looked as if he had made it home from some sort of prestigious all boys school. “So, you say you had fallen...?” His brows had furrowed as he eyed the floor in thought.

You nod again wiping your cheeks with your sleeves. “That's all I remember...” You looked down to the floor wanting to just hide from everything as you hugged your knees to your chest again. You just wanted to go home.  
  
The boy let out a sort of sympathetic sigh as he stood up patting off his shorts. “I think it's time we get you out of here, hmm?” Then he was gone leaving you to bury your head in your arms on your knees. You heard some yelling and then the kid's voice could be heard clearly again. His brothers were pissed that he wanted to let you out.  
  
“I'm pretty sure she's harmless. Look at her, she's unarmed, scared, and defenseless. Do you really think she could snap a Temp's neck like that? Let her out, Luther.” The tiny voice spoke with authority. “Have Klaus take her to get some food in her. Maybe, we can get more information out of her if we show her kindness.”  
  
“Have you gone soft on us, Number Five?” You heard Space say. "That's very unlike you. She's an intruder--"

“No. I have not, but I know a victim of circumstance when I see one. Get her out of there.” So his name was Number Five...? "Now."  
  
“Oh, yeah, and why should we listen to you short-stack?” Diego again.  
  
“In case you had forgotten, I am the most lethal being in this entire house and I have done unimaginable things none of you can even fathom. I also have seniority. Let. Her. Out.” Five sounded inconceivably irritated.  
  
“This is bullshit...” You heard Diego scoff and then a door slam off in the distance.  
  
“You sure about this? You seem pretty worked up about this girl, Number Five...” The big guy spoke again.  
  
“I am sure and I am not worked up. Look through the glass Luther," To you, this Five-child, almost sounded angry. "She's just a young and scared girl in there.” You heard the tone in his voice soften just a tad bit.

  
“Fine...” You hear Luther sigh and then the door to your prison began to open.  
  
“So, why do I have to babysit her?” Seance spoke up after a long while of silence.  
  
“Because, unlike the rest of us, you aren't busy.” Five said bluntly.  
  
“Fine... I guess you have a point...” Seance said as he made his way to you. “What a day...”


	2. Chapter 2

The man known as Seance eyed you sympathetically with his fingers laced under his chin while you held a burger in both hands just staring at nothing. He noticed you were shaking like a leaf in a really bad storm. “You uh...gonna eat that? My little teeny tiny brother wanted me to feed you and if you don't I'm sure he'll stand on a ladder and strangle me.” He chuckled lightly then his expression soon had a sullen tone. “You going to be okay?...” He kept trying to get you to talk but nothing seemed to work. “It's going to get cold...”

Finally, you took a bite of your burger and chewed slowly not really tasting it. You just stared at the table in silence as you took another bite.  
  
“Now that's the ticket.” He grinned as he sat up straight. “So um...I'll be nice. Seance sounds all _cryptic_ and _spooky_ ,” Seance waved his hands around like he was a creepy ghost trying to make you laugh. You didn't. “You can just call me, Klaus.” Klaus smiled brightly to appear friendly. Your eyes flicked to his face and then back to your burger. He frowned.  
  
“Okay...” You took one more bite before setting it back down on your plate. “Klaus...”  
  
Klaus sucked in his lips into a weak smile. He really started to really feel for this girl. “So, you got a name, girly?”  
  
Diego calling you girly flashed across your mind and made you wince. “It's...it's Y/N...”  
  
“That's cute.” Klaus drummed his fingers on the table. You just shrug not really wanting to talk. “So, I gotta ask,” He tried to figure out a way to put his question lightly. “You really aren't someone that wants to come off and kill our deeply loving baby brother?” Klaus blinked at you.  
  
“No...” You took in a breath to try to calm your nerves. “It's just... I see this guy going to open fire on some people so I lunged at him to stop him, then there were all these lights around us... I don't even know how to describe it... We fall, the guy lands headfirst, I land on him... Then... Diego? Kraken? What was his name? The blonde one who grabbed me?”  
  
“He's both.” Klaus leaned forward as he listened to you. “I'll explain our fancy names later. So, what happened next?”

“He grabbed me up off the ground, yelled at me, punched me in the gut... I'm interrogated by him and that gorilla guy--” You couldn't remember his name either.  
  
“That's Luther," Klaus cut in. "A.k.a. Space Boy, we mostly call him Space for short but go on. I'm sorry Diego hurt you...he's um...special.” Klaus sharply coughed.  
  
You shrugged again. “There isn't much more to tell...” You picked up your soda and took a few sips. “That little guy fucking teleports in the cell with me, gives me this look, then here I am with you...”  
  
“Ah, that was Five, he only has the one name.” Klaus let out a soft laugh. “Angry little bugger. Anyway, do you have any idea who that guy was that you landed on?” He blinked a few times.  
  
“No...” You shook your head. “I just remembered that I yanked on the guy's necklace as we fell and suddenly I'm getting yelled at by some angry blond guy in a Halloween mask...”  
  
“That guy was what we call a Temp. Temps are time-traveling assassins that have been a pain in our ass since our little baby brother came back. When you grabbed that guy you must have triggered the time travel ability that dude had. What year did you come from, Y/N?” Klaus set his hands on the table with surprise in his eyes. “You time-traveled to our front lawn, that's what happened to you.”  
  
You had terror in your eyes. “I...what...? That can't be what--” Before you had time to even process what Klaus had said to you there was a sudden flash that hurt your eyes and made you scream.  
  
“Oh hey, Five,” Klaus said casually. “I think our little girlfriend here is, in fact, harmless. We may have to keep her though...” Klaus stroked his chin in thought.  
  
“Oh, is that so?” Five sounded so bored.  
  
“She time traveled, Five. She took a joyride on one of those time travel guys, broke his damn neck by landing on him, and ended up on our doorstep. In other words, she's not from around here." Klaus lightly tapped Five on the shoulder. "Isn't that nuts? She's from a whole other time just like you."  
  
Five just rolled his eyes because he had already figured that out the moment he had talked to you. “I think you actually became sober for a second there, Seance. Any idiot could have figured that out. I mean, just look at her.” Five gestured towards your existence but was then startled by your sudden loud sobs. Both their eyes landed on you in shock.  
  
You had your head buried in your arms on the table sobbing into the sleeves of your jacket. You had been so overwhelmed today that you just sort of broke. For some reason, the sound of your cries weaseled their way into Five's heart.  
  
“Y/N...?” Klaus's voice was quiet. First, you were almost killed by the guy with a gun, then you fall out of the sky, saw a dead body, was snatched up and punched by some stranger, locked in a cell and interrogated by a bunch of strange people, and now you were in a diner with a couple of more strangers. You just wanted to go home...but there was a chance that couldn't happen? It was a lot to take and you were so very tired. “Maybe, we should get her home...”  
  
“That seems like the best course of action...” Five slowly nodded unable to take his eyes off you. “I'll have someone prepare one of the unused bedrooms for her.” Then he was gone. Eventually, your sobs slowly stopped and you laid down in your seat burying your face in your arms.

“Y/N...?” Klaus had gotten up to try to see if you were ready yet but you just tightly curled up in the booth wanting to disappear.  
  
“I'll...just...give you a minute...” He sat back down feeling so badly for you. You had been ripped out of your own existence and time just like that because you tried to save a life. The world can be just so cruel sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

You and Klaus were still at the diner as he waited for you to calm down before heading back to the academy with you. Your sobs had stopped but you wouldn't answer him back still being unresponsive as you were still processing. Klaus had decided to order you a milkshake and pushed it towards you which caused a scraping sound on the table's surface. The sound caused you to peek over the side of the table out of curiosity wiping your tears away with the back of your hand. “I know you aren't really feeling this new existence and all but...will this at least cheer you up?” Klaus said with a soft smile. “I didn't know what you'd like so I just got you strawberry, that okay?”  
  
You sniffed as you sat up pulling the glass towards you grabbing a spoon off from the table. You scooped some of the thick shake onto your spoon and stuck it in your mouth. “Thanks...” You didn't even look up at him. Your eyes were puffy, your cheeks tear-stained, your hair was a mess, and your nose was slightly red. Klaus thought you looked so pitiful...

“ _Poor thing...”_ He thought.

  
  
“Not a problem.” He weakly smiled at you. “Well, you'll have to live with us for a bit until we can figure out what to do with you. Don't worry though, you won't be all locked up again. You'll have your own room, free access to the bathrooms and kitchens, and our robot mom and chimp caregiver will be nice to ya. Diego and Luther aren't exactly the cuddly type but I'm sure Five and I can look out for ya, Y/N.”

“ _Especially. Five...”_ Klaus thought to himself. _“Five actually looked almost happy... I have never seen him smile like that... Not even when we were kids.”_

“It's not like I have anywhere else to go, Klaus...” You say tiredly as you ate another spoonful of your shake.  
  
“I suppose not.” Klaus frowned. There was another flash that made you jump but you didn't scream this time and just ate on your shake.  
  
“Well, that's finished... I hope the room is to your liking.” Five tried to smile at you and you just sort of shrugged not looking at him.  
  
“Just another place to sleep I guess...” You sigh before going to take a sip of your cold treat through the straw since it had softened up some. Five eyed you suddenly feeling empathetic with a soft expression which Klaus picked up on real quick. Klaus decided it was best to not say anything as an image of the two holding hands flitted across his mind while Five waved the waitress over and ordered himself a black coffee.  
  
“Look,” Five picked up his hot beverage in both hands. “I know this is all a lot to take in but it would be safer for you to stay with us...” He took a sip as you finally looked over to him wondering why a small child was drinking such a nasty ass drink. “No light way to put this, but you dropped onto the lawn of the right and wrong place at the exact same time. The Umbrella Academy is the wrong place to be as we have a lot of problems and the Temps being on the lookout for me is one of them. Now The Umbrella Academy is also the right place for you to be because at our home we can protect you since we are highly trained and have powers. Being with us is the safest option you have.” Five looked into his steaming mug. “I apologize for the things that have happened to you recently but you'll be safest with me and my family. I can't make Luther and Diego apologize to you for what they've done as they are severely emotionally stunted, but I hope an apology from me will be enough.”  
  
 _“What the fuck...? Is Five...being...nice...? This is a change.”_ Klaus crossed his arms blinking at his teeny-tiny brother. _“What is happening? Star-crossed lovers or some shit?”_

“It's okay...” You say looking away and then back to Five. “I mean, it's really not, but thanks... You didn't have to make room for me in your home after I dropped with a dead body onto your yard.” You tried to smile. “I appreciate it...”  
  
Five smiled into his cup as he took another swig. “Much weirder and stranger things have happened on our property.”  
  
 _“Okay. Five just laughed. The hell is happening here?”_ Klaus's brows rose and his eyes widened as he looked back and forth between you and Five.  
  
“I can imagine.?” You rolled your eyes with a half-smile. “A bunch of super powered people living in a huge ass mansion has some girl that dropped from the sky landing with a dead body on their lawn, who they had a room made up for so she could have a place to stay and sleep in like some sort of stray? Is that like a typical Tuesday for you guys?” You actually let out a chuckle as you sipped on your shake again.  
  
Klaus let out a sharp laugh. “More like a typical Friday.” Five had to stop himself from sputtering his coffee all over the table when he laughed suddenly which startled Klaus and made him look at Five in bewilderment.

“ _Who are you and what have you done with my brother?!”_ Klaus's eyes were the size of dinner plates. _“I'm too sober for this...”_

“Uh, here ya go.” You slid Five a napkin for his face which he took wiping off his mouth. “Thought you'd might want that?” You softly smiled feeling just a teeny bit better. You began to figure that Klaus and Five seemed like a couple of alright people as they had both shown you nothing but kindness.  
  
“Thank you.” Five nodded his head politely at you and raised his mug. “So, shall we--” Seeing your eyes get huge and you dropping your glass to the floor causing it to shatter cut him off. At first, he thought you were looking at him but then quickly realized you were looking past him. Whatever you had seen caused you to shake uncontrollably and made you look deathly fear-stricken. Five then heard footsteps walking up behind him causing him to close his eyes in irritation as he knew exactly who they belonged to. Klaus then looked over the back of the booth he was sitting in with Five and immediately looked exasperated.  
  
“Who is the one called _**Number Five**_?” This person, along with the people they were with, was dressed just like one of the red masked men from before.

“Fucking Temps...” Klaus palmed his face before pinching the bridge of his nose sighing irritably.  
  
“I think it's time for you to hide under the table until we tell you that it's safe, Y/N.” Five said tiredly as he placed his hands on the table to slowly rise from his seat. “You aren't going to want to see this.”


	4. Chapter 4

“NOW!” Five's yell was so loud it scared the shit out of you making you duck under the table just in time before the bullets started to rip through the air. You heard yells, screams, blood splattering on surfaces, what sounded like flesh being ripped apart, strangled yells from what sounded like someone had their throat slit open like in movies, loads of gunfire, and the sounds of Five popping all over the place. In seconds there was complete silence except for your single scream when the person who had their throat cut landed right in front of you looking you in the eyes.

  
The masked Temp reached a hand out to you in desperation and could barely speak as they tried to hold their throat closed with their other hand. “H-help...m-me... ... ...” He died immediately the second he stopped breathing. You covered your mouth with your hand to keep yourself from sobbing out loud as more tears streamed down your cheeks. You could not rip your eyes from the dead body as the blood pooled around him from his lethal wound. His jugular must have been sliced...  
  
“Y/N! ARE YOU OKAY?! YOU STILL WITH US?! ARE YOU HURT?!” Five's voice cracked in the distance snapping you from your frightful stupor. Five had jumped to the table you were under to check on you accidentally surprising you. His sudden appearance under the table with you caused you to yell out and jump making you bump your head against the bottom of the table causing Five to wince in solidarity. You curled up whimpering as you held your head in your hands as the top of it throbbed from making contact with the solid metal surface of the table.  
  
“She okay?!” You heard Klaus from somewhere in the diner out of breath.  
  
“Yeah... She'll have a goose-egg, but she'll be okay.” Five's voice was that of relief and his expression softened the moment he laid his eyes on you and you seemed fine. He reached a hand out to help pull you up but you pulled your hand back once you realized he was dripping head to toe with blood. He blinked at you confused as to why you were staring at him like that until he looked at his own bloodied hand then realizing how disgusting he really was after touching his hair. “Hey Klaus, can you come get her instead?” He sighed as he backed away from you making his way back to his brother. “I'll just scare her more looking like this, as I am in need of a shower. I'll meet you both back at the house.”  
  
“Sure, no prob—and you're gone...” You heard Klaus sigh from somewhere out of sight. “Gotta love that when he does that mid-conversation...” Klaus rolled the body over with his foot before leaning down to see you. “I think it's time we get the hell out of here, what do you think?” He said as he tried to give you a friendly smile. You nodded quickly taking his hand as he helped you up from under the table. Klaus tried to cover your eyes with one of his hands when he wrapped an arm around you but you had already seen all the carnage. “Five's work can be...a bit messy...” There were Temp's bodies and blood all over the place... It looked as if a massacre took place here or the set of some bloody-ass B Movie. “Let's not have you stare at all that...” Klaus wrapped you up in his coat as he slowly lead you towards the exit. “I think it's time to get you home...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Eventually, these chapters will get more lengthly most likely. Right now a lot of set up is still happening. Hope this is still enjoyable so far. : )


	5. Chapter 5

After a long shower and changing into some pajamas, which were stolen from Allison for you, you entered the room that was now designated for you crawling into the huge bed that was in the center of it. You didn't even look around, you just curled up into the middle of the bed not saying a word. You were tired but you also weren't. You wrapped your arms around a pillow and just buried your face as you felt like your entire world was falling apart around you. You couldn't even cry now even if you had wanted you because you had no more tears left to cry. Everything around you was strange, unfamiliar, and scary. You felt so dizzy and like everything around you was out of your control. Time Travel was what had done this to you...? You could not wrap your head around that because Time Travel had only existed within fiction to you, but what else could explain what had happened to you and how you had gotten yourself into this situation? You wondered how long you'd be here and if you'd ever be able to get home again. At this point, you didn't even know when or where home even was... You felt as if your entire world was falling apart and crashing around you and there was absolutely nothing you could do. You felt so powerless, hopeless, confused, terrified, angry, overwhelmed, anxious, and so very very tired... You felt as if you could break apart at any moment. You hoped this was a dream and you'd wake up at home, but you knew it wasn't. Everything you had experienced recently was undeniably **_real_**.  
  
“I hope she'll be okay. The poor thing has been through so much tonight.” Klaus spoke as he leaned against the doorway to your room checking in on you with Five right next to him. “I can't even imagine what's going through her mind right now,” He said as he crossed his arms with a saddened look about him.  
  
“I can.” Five said as he towel-dried his damp hair. “She feels ripped out of her time, lost, and fears she can never get back to where she came from. It's not rocket science, Seance. She's scared. Probably feeling broken and even a tad bit hopeless.”  
  
“Oh, speaking from experience are we?” Klaus raised a brow curiously down at his small brother.  
  
Five just scoffed as he slung the towel around his shoulders. “Wouldn't you like to know?”  
  
Klaus thought about the visions he had experienced at the diner and decided to speak freely with a soft smile. “Maybe, you should go talk to her?”  
  
“And why would I do that?” Five spoke closing an eye and digging a pinky into his ear. “Why not you?”  
  
“Well, Time Travel fucked you both over so why don't you two bond over that?” Klaus shrugged. “She could use a friend after all and you look the least bit frightening.”  
  
“Do I now?” Five rolled his eyes. “Do I look the least frightening, Klaus?” He now had a bored expression as he looked up at his much taller brother. "Is that how I look?"  
  
“Compared to me, Luther, and Diego, yes.” Klaus let out a laugh. “You're like the size of a cuddly teddy bear.” He said with a grin. "I mean, just look at you, Five, you're adorable."  
  
Five just glared clenching his fists and his jaw. “Do you want me to rip out your throat? Is that what you want?” His aggressively whispered as to not disturb you.  
  
Klaus put his hands up defensively. “Look, after everything that has happened to her tonight, having a “kid” talk to her may be a better transition for her. That's all I'm saying. Giant-Gorilla Luther and Knivey-Bastard Diego will just scare her more, don't ya think? We gotta make her feel comfortable here. Who knows how long she'll be staying with us, Five.”  
  
Five just closed his eyes tightly, pinched the bridge of his nose, and let out the longest exasperated sigh known to man. “If you didn't just hit me with logic...I'd break your shins right now.” He sighed again irritably after a moment or two. “Fine, I'll do it...”  
  
“That's the ticket.” Klaus grinned clapping his hands. “But I mean, just look at her Five... I feel sorry for her.” Klaus's grin faded as he and his brother gazed into the room seeing you curled up tightly unmoving.  
  
“So, one more time, why not you again?” Five asked Klaus as his expression shifted from irritation to somewhere towards empathetic as he looked at you. “Why me?...”  
  
“I am tall, pale, and creepy looking,” Klaus smiled showing all his teeth. “And you look like a cuddly stuffed animal. Plus, I am higher than a kite in space right now.”  
  
“Leave, before I strangle you...” Five rolled his eyes so hard he thought for sure they were going to get stuck in the back of his head causing him to go blind.  
  
“Will do,” Klaus said with a bow. “Good luck, Five.”  
  
“And what in the hell is that supposed to mean?” Five's brows scrunched together in light confusion mixed with annoyance.  
  
“You'll just have to wait and see Five~” Klaus waved back to his bother as he walked off to his own room leaving Five in the hall alone.  
  


“What even is my life...?” Five sighed as he knocked gently on the open door to your room. “Y/N...? You awake?” You didn't respond. “I'm coming in.” Five decided to actually walk into the bedroom instead of jumping because he didn't want to accidentally spook you again. “You okay...?” He tried to make his voice sound softer as to not spook you more. Five threw his towel into the basket that was in the room before walking up in front of you and into your line of sight. The sight of you sort of tugged on his heartstrings which he wasn't even sure he had anymore. You looked so tired like you had wanted to just curl up and disappear... He knew that look and knew it well. Your eyes lifted tiredly to his face and then went back to staring at nothing. Five took in a breath before speaking.  
  
“Look, I am not good at this whole talking to people and making them feel better thing. So, can you at least let me know you aren't a vegetable in there?” Five shoved his hands in his pockets as his gaze drifted to stare out the window. “Can I get you a glass of water or something? Throw me a bone here?” He sharply shrugged his shoulders before looking at you again. This time you were actually looking at him and when your eyes locked with his he felt his heart jump so he quickly looked away again. “You alive and still with us, Y/N?" You said nothing. "Okay, at this point I'm just talking to myself, Y/N... _and I've done that for many many years..._ ” That last part he said under his breath. Suddenly, he heard you shift on the bed and saw that you were moving out of the corner of his eye. You had sat up hugging the pillow that was in your arms against your chest.  
  
“I-I'm okay, I guess...and a glass of water would be kind of nice... A soda would be better but I don't want to impose... I like the bubbles...” Your voice was very quiet as you rest your chin on the pillow in your grasp. Five's brows went up as his expression softened and blinked at you with wide eyes. You almost thought he looked so cute but then you remembered the grisly scene at the diner and him soaked in blood... What is he...?  
  
“It's, uh, it's no trouble. I can make that happen for you.” Five blinked up at you. “Ice? No ice?”  
  
“As long as it's cold?” You tried to smile. He just nodded and then he was gone, the sound of his jumping made you flinch. “I guess I'll just have to get used to that--” Then he was back holding a cup of soda with a straw up for you to freely take. It looked like Five had actually left the house to get it for you. You blinked down at him in surprise.  
  
“Here.” He says with a tiny smile. You took the soda and sipped on the drink through the striped straw practically melting at the quenching taste.  
  
“Thank you... You didn't actually go out of your way to get this for me, did you? You didn't have to trouble yoursel--”  
  


“Hush,” Five said holding up a hand looking smug. “My power allows me to do things like this very efficiently, was no trouble at all, Y/N.”  
  
“Oh, okay...” You were silent for a moment as Five paced around the room deep in his thoughts causing you to take notice of what he was now wearing. Five was donning a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a couple of the buttons were unfastened, a pair of black slacks, black loafers, his hair was slightly damp, and he wasn't wearing a tie this time. “Well, don't you look nice?” You let out a soft laugh and you sipped on your drink more thinking that his outfit was a lot nicer compared to the bloodied boyish uniform he had on before. “Hot date tonight or something?”  
  
Five stopped dead in his tracks and suddenly stiffened which made you arch a brow. He turned to face you and his eyes were wider than before. He practically looked startled and almost flustered. “ _Excuse me?_ ”

 _D-did she just hit on me?!_  
  
“I said you looked nice and asked if you had a date.” You chuckled slowly feeling a bit normal for a second. “Didn't mean to tease. It's just, you look so dressed up,” You gestured his entire frame. “But you do look nice though.”

 _Oh...right, she still thinks I'm a child... Silly me._  
  
“For your information,” He adjusted his shirt sharply and cleared his throat. “I always dress like this.”  
  
“You always dress to impress?” You smiled with your straw between your teeth which for some reason he thought looked adorable.  
  
“When I have someone to impress.” He said rolling his eyes.  
  
“Am I someone to impress?” You snickered. "I am the only one here."  
  
“You're a brat.” Five said bluntly narrowing his eyes.  
  
“I'm sorry, did I just get called a brat by a little kid?” You snorted.  
  
“I. Am. Not. A. Kid.” Okay, now he actually sounded pissed off.  
  
You just blinked down at him. “But...aren't you like? You look at least... What's your name again?” You grinned.  
  
“Five.” He said through gritted teeth.  
  
“Exactly. I think I know a kid when I see one. I'm not stupid.” You chuckle as you sit your empty cup onto the nightstand next to you.  
  
“You may not be stupid but you are definitely uneducated.” Five took in a deep breath before letting it out trying to not let his anger get to him. “You're going to get a quick crash course about me, you are going to listen to me, you are going to one-hundred percent believe me, and then I don't want to talk about this again. I am going to take the time to explain to you what happened to me in hopes that you will treat me with respect. You are new inside our house... So, I am going to try not to scream at you or choke you.” He took in another deep breath letting it all out very slowly to clear his mind. “Y/N... I know that my appearance is very deceiving, but believe me when I say this... I am actually **_sixty years old_**.”  
  
You were taken aback when he told you what his age was. He's sixty? That can't be right... “B-but um...that would be impossible. I mean I am all about playing along but...isn't saying you're sixty kind of pushing it, little guy?”  
  
Five's eye twitched. “Y/N, you came here riding in on a Temporal Assassin like a God damned pony and ended up in our lawn in a different time from yours. Is me being sixty years old really that far fetched? Especially, after meeting my family members? Luther has a gigantic gorilla bod, for Pete's sake.” He said palming his face.  
  
You sat there and thought for a moment. Everything that had happened tonight made no sense but it sure as hell wasn't a dream. The huge sore bruise on your stomach from Diego could have told you that... “Okay... So, you're really sixty?” You tilted your head to the side as your brows knitted together in thought trying to figure that one out.  
  
Five sighed again. “Yes. Just like you, Time Travel has screwed me over, **deeply**. I have more than one power,” Five was now suddenly next to you on the bed making you jump slightly. You felt you were going to need exposure therapy if he was going to keep teleporting around you without warning. “I can Time Travel as well. I wanted to travel into the future just to prove I could, my bastard of a father to me no, I ignored him, and then I thrust myself into a future where everything was destroyed leaving me to be the only human left alive. There were bloodied, mangled, burning, and charred bodies everywhere...” Five was tapping his hands on his thighs softly as he swung his legs slowly in thought. “After a few days, I had realized I was the only one left and everyone else in the world was dead. I was practically ecstatic at first. No rules, no adults to tell you what to do, no scheduled playtimes, no strict training regimens... I could do whatever I damned well pleased. That got boring real fast... I was ten.” Five said as he eyed the floorboards with a focused expression. You could sense a sort of sadness in him.  
  
“You're telling me the truth aren't you, Five...?” With all the recent events that had fallen upon you, you began to feel that maybe Five being sixty wasn't exactly _THAT_ unbelievable nor the craziest thing you had seen or heard this night.  
  
“Yes. It became a lonely existence...” The second he said that he began to wonder why he had. “After literal decades of trying to figure out the right equations to get back home and be a kid again, I had done it...” Five's face had changed from focused irritation to sullen and somber. “I had figured it all out.”  
  
“But...?” Your voice was barely above a whisper as you eyed him woefully. You had actually wondered why something about Five seemed kind of off ever since you had met him in the cell you were being held captive in. Yeah, he looked like a kid to the eyes but...you had sensed something else you couldn't quite put your finger on about him. You guessed this was it and the story that he was telling you was the final piece to the puzzle you just couldn't quite finish in your head.  
  
“Something went wrong and I was pulled from the Time-Stream much too soon,” Five folded his hands still not looking at you. “So, here I am, sixty years old, looking like a child, with an apocalypse to stop...”  
  
“Wait...” You blinked at him in confusion laced with concern. “Was that what caused all the death and destruction in the future you had gone to?”  
  
Five finally looked at you with seriousness in his eyes. “Yes, and I have no idea how to stop it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Dun...Dun... DUNNN!!!


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun beamed him in the eyes Five began to stir awake feeling the warmth of its rays on his cheeks. He let out a tiny squeaky yawn as he rubbed his eyes going to sit up, realizing that he couldn't because there was some sort of warm pressure on him keeping him in place. He didn't think of it much as he felt so warm, cozy, and comfortable. “I must have fallen asleep... That's a first...” He scrunched his brows with another yawn but then froze when he heard a series of very quiet sleepy noises behind him. Whomever it was they tightened their grip on him having his back pressed against them making him tense up and his eyes to shoot open. After a second of looking around his surroundings, he then realized... _He. Was. Not. In. His. Old._ _Room._ Five jumped to the middle of the room and turned around seeing Y/N fast asleep and patting around for him before rolling over. Five's heart beat rapidly in his chest as he stared at her with wide eyes while taking a step back.   
  
  
Five shook his head as he began to be filled with a slight panic. What were these things he was feeling?! Five didn't know what to do and was frozen in place like a deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming semi. Just as he was about to blink away she had sat up rubbing her own eyes tiredly, the sound of his jumping had stirred her from her slumber.  
  
“Mmm...I wonder what time it is...” You say with a yawn. “Does this room have a clock in here...?” You looked around a bit groggily soon spotting Five standing in the center of the area rug by your bed. A small smile crept onto your sleepy face. “Oh, hey Five, what's up?” You gave him a little lazy wave as you go to cease the second yawn that had wanted free. “I strangely slept really good last night...” You say as you lift your arms over your head to stretch your neck and back.  
  
_She knows! How can she not...? How could I have let my guard down like that? I left myself open and vulnerable...! I am so stupid! Now she'll think less of me and see me as some cuddly child that needs mothering! I can NOT allow that! HOW COULD I HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP IN HERE!?! IN HER ARMS NO LESS!!!_

Five blinked several times, cleared his throat, and straightened out his shirt to regain some of his composure completely forgetting about his messy bedhead. “Mornin'," Five said with a grin. "I just came to check on you and to see if you were adjusting well to your new lodgings.” He shrugged and hoped that sounded like the most believable bullshit he had ever said in his entire life as he had never even left your room.  
  
“Yeah, I guess I'm okay, still a bit shaken up and stirred, but I feel I'm okay enough for someone in my situation?” You pushed the red plush comforter off and swung your legs over the side of the bed. “So...um...I hate to say this, but... I'm kind of hungry... I've only had like two bites of a burger, half a milkshake, and that soda you had gotten me last night...” You sort of shrunk in on yourself as your stomach loudly gurgled. Five didn't hear a word you had said even though he was looking directly at you.

_Does she not remember?... Or was she already asleep when that occurred?... I'll just pretend it didn't happen. That seems best..._

_  
  
_Five's face snapped up when he heard your stomach sound like a demon. “Oh, you must be hungry!” He said blinking at you.  
  
You awkwardly smiled. “Yeah...maybe just a little bit.” You let out a nervous chuckle.  
  
“I can, um, show you to the kitchens. I'm sure you can either find something to eat there or Grace can make you something to your liking.” Five held a hand out for you and then mentally asked himself why, but when you took his hand in yours as you stood up he felt his cheeks get warm. He sharply coughed turning his face away from you. “This way, please.”  
  
“So, who's Grace?” You asked as you followed him down the hall, his hand felt so small in yours but nice.  
  
“Our mother.” Five said blandly as he leads you down the stairs.

  
================================================

“She must be with Pogo or something,” Five said as he sat down at the table sipping on a steaming mug of coffee. “Sorry, you have to make those yourself.” He looking into the swirling liquid deep in thought.  
  
_I actually slept decently last night... She was so warm and_ _soft..._ _I felt so comfortable... What am I even thinking...?_

 _  
_ “It's no problem,” You say snapping him from his thoughts. You were standing at the stove preparing yourself some scrambled eggs and bacon. “I can fend for myself.” You chuckled. “You want some?”  
  
Five blinked up at you again slightly startled by your blatant display of kindness towards him. It had been a while since he had eaten anything as Five had barely even been back home less than a day since his return to society. “I suppose...just a smidge before I begin my investigation.” He said taking another sip of his coffee finding himself eyeing your legs as you were wearing a pair of shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination. Your voice pulled him back into reality.   
  
“Oh yeah...the apocalypse...” You had almost forgotten. Thrust into an unknown world that may just blow up at a moment's notice... Well, ain't that just your fucking luck, huh? “Any clues on how to stop it...?” Your expression was a mixture of concern and dread as you set his plate before him. He preferred it better when you smiled...  
  
“None. Just a date...nothing more.” His tone sounded ominous as he stuck a forkful of eggs into his mouth. “I was going to investigate the city with Pogo, but my family had a bit of a distraction last night.” He had a soft smile on his face as he chewed his food.  
  
“Oh, yeah, me...” You sat across from him with your own plate of food and a mug of coffee for yourself. “Sorry, about that... I didn't mean to cause your family so much trouble...”  
  
_She likes coffee too? A woman after my own heart...? She is kind of cute I guess..._ He shook that thought away real fast. _What is happening to me...? I cannot be distracted right now. I am a very busy man with an apocalypse to stop._  
  
“Nonsense.” He took a swig of his coffee. “These things just happen, especially in this place. Don't worry though, you'll be taken care of while you're with us. Lucky for you, you landed in the yard of a wealthy family with powers. You won't have to worry about the room, boarding, clothing, food, and that combined with us having powers you'll be well protected here. There are much worse places you could have landed if I'm being honest.” Five stuck his fork into a huge piece of egg and shoved it into his mouth.  
  
_How are these better than Grace's...?_  
  
“I suppose so...” You stuck a crunchy piece of bacon in your mouth suddenly going quiet for a bit as you two ate. “I really don't want to impose though...”  
  
“Hush. After everything, you've been through last night, including my brothers treating you horrifically,” Why did that thought make him suddenly irritated. “It's the least we can do.” Five chomped on a piece of bacon angrily as imagining Diego hitting you in the stomach made him want to break his brother's kneecaps. “At some point, if we can stop this apocalypse,” The fuck he say _**we**_? “We'll take you out to get you some clothes so you don't have to keep borrowing things from my sister.”  
  
“Why are you the one that's being so nice to me...? I don't get it...” Your head sort of sunk feeling a sense of guilt wash over you. You felt like you were taking up space even though this mansion was huge.  
  
_You and me both, Y/N... I don't get it myself, either..._

  
“Because, even though I may have the body of a child, I hold all the brain cells this family will ever have.” Five let out a soft laugh as he picked his coffee cup back up to take a drink. “Plus, Luther is too busy doing whatever, Diego is also too damn busy doing whatever he pleases, Klaus is normally too busy getting high, and as for my sisters, I have no idea where they are at this moment. Someone in this Godforsaken house has to be the responsible one, and since I am the oldest, it might as well be me I guess.” Five shrugged as he swallowed the last of his brew.  
  
“Oh yeah, you're old as fuck!” You looked at him sort of surprised as you remembered more of your conversation with him from last night. You quickly covered your mouth thinking you had insulted him. “Oops... That was so mean, I am so sorry, Five...” You snorted softly. “I didn't mean it in a bad way.”  
  
Five deadpanned as he slowly sat his cup back onto the table. “That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me since I've returned to this hell hole...” He said sarcastically slowly blinking at you. “But, thank you for the validation nonetheless...?” Five said as he rose to get up from his chair. “Well, make yourself at home, Y/N, as best you can anyway. I have work I need to do. I'll be in my father's study if you need me, it's not too far from your room.”  
  
You nodded and with a soft smile, he was gone. You did not flinch this time and went back to your breakfast. “He sure is interesting...” You swirled your fork in your eggs. “Five, huh?” You smile to yourself softly before stuffing more food into your face. “What an interesting lil, fella...”

================================================

Pogo was headed to where Five was with a fresh cup of Joe in hand. Once he made it closer to the room Five was hold up in he heard the sounds of things being violently thrown about. He stepped inside and saw that Five had made a horrific mess of his father's study in search of something. Things were strewn about and loose papers were flying through the are like fallen leaves in a light breeze. This room was now a damn mess. “I thought you could use a cup of coffee...” The sentient chimpanzee assistant wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks, with suspenders and glasses spoke to Five directly upon entering the study fully. “What exactly are you looking for?” He asked as he set the mug of coffee onto a set of drawers.  
  
“Hargreeves's revolver...” Five said bluntly as he peeked around the room more ripping a drawer open and digging around inside. “If the world is going to end I'd prefer to go quickly, rather than be flattened by the jettisoned engine of a 747 or burned alive... If you like, I can take care of you when the time--” Five ceased his speaking as his eyes landed on what looked to be a small compact he immediately recognized. “Oh. Hello~” He said in an amused tone. Upon opening the little compact he procured what looked to be an old monocle and held it up to inspect it. It had belonged to his father. Five took notice of Pogo eyeing him cautiously from the corner of his eye. “I supposed you want to talk about the diner...” He spoke not looking at Pogo as he took a look through the monocle.  
  
“Your brother Klaus had informed me about what had happened after you came home soaked in blood and Y/N looking absolutely terrified when she came back with him.” The chimp stuck his hands into his pockets, eyeing Five who had picked up the hot cup of coffee and taking a swig.  
  
“Just a bunch of ruffians out joyriding for kicks.” Five's gaze surveyed the room as he arched a brow. “Well...They **got** them.” He said tiredly.  
  
“Ruffians, carrying _**laser guns**_?” Pogo asked Five in a confused tone.  
  
Five gazed into his mug before walking over to look out the window. “There are things about me you don't—wouldn't understand...” He trailed off becoming somber. “Things that I've done to get back here. It's too complicated to explain...” Five sipped his coffee as he looked out into the yard down below.  
  
“Why don't you try me?” Pogo said gently trying to get Five to open up some. Five had been gone for so long and hadn't really said a word about anything that he may have gone through while he was trapped away from home. Pogo was worried for him.  
  
“Well...” Five began as he looked down into the monocle before placing it upon his left eye. “I don't know where to begin...But I suppose I should start with the Kennedy Assassination--” Before he could finish he began to see things through the monocle after his eyes had fallen onto Pogo. What he saw was a horrendous lab where Pogo was much younger than he was now being bought and experimented on. His father's monocle showed him a terrible vision of how his companion came to be. Pogo had basically been tortured like some science project. What he had seen filled him with terror and twisted his gut with disgust so much so that he had blacked out hitting the floor with a nasty thud.

================================================

  
You were residing in your new room wondering how your life was going to turn out now and what Five was even up to, but your thoughts were quickly put to rest when you began to hear what sounded like an orchestra playing outside your window. "Okay, isn't it like in the middle of the night?... What's going on?" You went to investigate and saw a bunch of elegantly dressed people all clad with instruments in the middle of the yard. You had also seen that there seemed to be a very pale and unclothed woman leading them to the house holding what looked to be a white violin. Was she their leader? You raised a brow wondering what could have brought them here. “Well, that's interesting? This place is so fuckin' weir--” Suddenly, there was a huge blast that shattered your windows causing you to fly back and slide across the hardwood floor. Luckily, you had managed to curl up just in time before your head had smacked against the wall so your back took most of the impact causing you to grunt out in pain. Shaken, you tried to get up, your legs wobbled beneath you as you braced yourself against the wall. Your arms, cheeks, and chest stung from being covered in tiny cuts and small gashes from the shards of glass that had whipped through the air during the blast.  
  
“How many near-death experiences must I endure while I'm here!” You shout angrily at nothing as you limp towards your door. “It's barely even been a fucking day!” You quickly hobbled to where Five said that you could find him holding to your aching ribs. When you had found him he was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a monocle, and had a bloody nose. “Five, are you okay?! There was some explosion th--” Your eyes followed his gaze and saw the body of what looked to be a chimp on the floor. It looked as if its guts had been blown out of the back of its head. “My God...” You covered your mouth as you looked at the disgusting mushy mess upon the floorboards. Your eyes drifted back to Five's face and he...he looked so sad as if he had lost a dear friend. “Five...?” You limped closer to him setting a kind hand on his shoulder. “What happened in here...?”  
  
Five didn't look up at you but something inside of him was grateful that you had come and found him. “It was my sister...Vanya...” His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
You slowly lowered yourself to your knees as you turned him to face you and away from the corpse on the floor. “What do you mean it was your sister...?”  
  
Five's eyes slowly drift to look you in yours. “This monocle lets me see things as they are... She's what causes the apocal--”  
  


“NUMBER FIVE!” Both your gazes look towards the broken window to see where the new voice had come from. It was Luther floating around with some kind of jet pack on his back. He had Allison with him in his arms and Klaus at their side. “What happened?!”

"We need to go after our loving sister, Luther. She's the one that causes the world as we know it to end." Five said firmly, quickly snapping from his sullen stupor then turning from you. "We need to go." Five sharply turned to you with a fierceness in his eyes that made you flinch slightly. "I'm going to need you to stay here. We all need you to stay here. It'll be safer here with Grace." Five's eyes drifted up and down your body now taking notice of your injuries, but when he looked into your eyes he could see that there was no concern for yourself in them. Your eyes were on him filled with worry and concern. Five almost hated it, but something deep inside him didn't. Did she actually care about him? This stranger that fell into literal hell and had only known him for a moment gave a shit about him...? He almost couldn't take, didn't know how to deal with it, and began to feel overwhelmed. Now what he did know was that she'd be in absolute danger if she ended up following him and that pulled him from his thoughts real quick. "You can't go where we're going. Do you understand?" His voice was firm even though he meant it to be kind, but he thought maybe that was better given the situation at hand. "It's much too dangerous."  
  
You just blink at him and nodded still holding your side. "O-okay, yeah, I can do that. No powers equal danger for me. I get it. Go do what ya gotta do, Five. I'm not going anywhere." You gave him a smile as you slowly stood up. Five went over to the window to allow Luther to pick him up before they took their leave. You watched them disappear into the distance hoping, that after they did whatever they had to do, they'd come back safe even if you didn't know them very well.  
  
Five narrowed his eyes and the wind whipped hair around as he clung to the huge arm of his biggest brother. He now had three goals embedded in his mind. Stop his sister and the apocalypse, get his family back home safely, and hope you'd be safe at the mansion waiting for them.   
  
_You do not deserve this life that has been thrust upon you, Y/N... You do not deserve this._

================================================

So, it was Vanya that was going to bring the end of all days... His father's monocle had shown Five just what she was, what she could do, and what she was going to do. For the longest time, everyone thought that Vanya had no powers. They were wrong. Very deathly wrong. He may have not seen her in so many years but the woman before him was definitely **NOT** his sister. Vanya's skin and hair were porcelain ivy white like the keys of a grand piano, her eyes were crazed and now a shade of steel, and nothing was on her body except the markings of a violin on her hips. She had lines, which looked to be strings of a violin, that reached from her neck, down between her breasts, and all the way to her crotch. Whoever this was, it was **NOT** Vanya, and she had to be stopped. With perfectly executed slashes of her bow across her violin, a blast sent Diego flying back and another one had cut Allison's throat causing her to be unable to use her power.

Luther rushed to Allison, scooped her up into his arms, and left to go get her help. By doing so, he left Diego, Five, and Klaus to deal with Vanya on their own.  
  
Something had to be done. After Five and Diego had taken down most of her musical goons it was time to go after the heart of this situation. Vanya Hargreeves **herself**.  
  
As a last ditch effort to put a stop the this, while Klaus had her distracted by pretending to be their father, Five put a bullet in his sister's head. His father's revolver finally came in handy for something other than suicide.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!” Kraken screamed at Five as silver blood pooled around Five's feet from their sister's fresh bullet wound in her head.  
  
“What you would have done if you had the brass...” Five glared down at his dying sister clutching the revolver tightly in his hand.  
  
“I can't believe she fell for it...” Klaus said as he raked his hand through his hair. “I thought I blew it when I said _ **Big Deal**_...” Which was something their father would have never said. He was sure their dear old dad had just rolled in his grave.  
  
“Hold on-- You _**aren't**_ Hargreeves?” Diego **actually** said out loud. Klaus had styled his hair to look like their father's, wore the old man's monocle, and had taken one of his old coats that had medals and pins on it. He didn't necessarily look like their father, but it fooled Vanya long enough to take her down, and that's what mattered. As far as Diego thinking Klaus was really their father... He's just stupid.  
  
Klaus just smiled. “Oh, c'mon... You **really** think I'd be able to channel that old bat? That son of a bitch is even more stubborn as a corpse. Maybe I have a career in acting... I've been dying to get involved in interpretive dance or maybe--”  
  
“It's too late...” Vanya spoke weakly from the ground causing everyone to look down at her. “I'd stop it...but I can't feel my fingers...”  
  
“STOP WHAT?!!” Five rushed to her angrily, cupping the back of her head bringing her face closer to his so he could hear her more clearly. A horrible rumbling sound was shaking the very earth they stood upon. “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!! WHAT'S THAT SOUND??!”  
  
“You ruined the concert...but even a failed performance...comes to...” Vanya was fading in and out of consciousness. “...The Finale...” She was gone, going limp in Five's grasp.  
  
Five had looked up towards the heavens with wide eyes and what he saw was something astoundingly frightening. A huge fragment from the Moon itself was hurling towards the Earth at an amazing speed. It looked as if it was close enough to touch.  
  
“You know something, Vanya...?” Five began as he watched their very end coming for them at full speed. “I never liked you.”  
  
================================================

BOOM.

================================================

Everyone miraculously survived. Klaus, using the power of telekinesis, was able to stop the huge piece of the moon from killing anyone. Everyone was bruised, bleeding, covered in moon dust, but at least they were all alive. For some reason the only person that was really in Five's thoughts was Y/N. Now that his life was no longer plagued by an apocalypse, maybe he could take the time to get to know her. He didn't really understand why he had even wanted to but she seemed to be good for pleasant conversation at least.  
  
_Why do I feel the need to be around her? I barely know her... Maybe having someone else to talk to that isn't one of these idiots wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe having her around wouldn't be so bad...  
  
_Five, Diego, Klaus, and Luther were all piled into the van of a couple of brothers that were known pianos movers, grateful for the long ride home. Both Allison and Vanya were at the hospital getting their injuries treated. The both of them survived, but it was unknown whether Vanya could ever play her violin again and if Allison would ever be able to speak and use her power once more. A flash of Five looking bewildered and terrified ripped through Klaus's brain like a cannonball causing his mind to spin making him hold his head in his hands. Second-hand fear stroke his heart and then it was gone as fast as it came so he didn't get the chance to catch what Five had said in the vision. Whatever it was...it wasn't good... Klaus looked over to his small brother with concern wondering if he should meddle or not. He chose not to just in case meddling would be the cause of the pain he had just seen in Five's eyes in his mind.

  
  
Finally, the mansion was in sight but there was something gravely wrong.

It's was completely destroyed and flattened to the ground. The Eiffle tower spacecraft that had gotten away when they were kids had fallen onto their home smashing it to its. Five was the first to get out of the van and just stood there filled with shock, panic, and terror. “Y/N...”  
  
Klaus swallowed as he took in the remains of their childhood mansion...it was basically just dust and rubble now.  
  
“I told her to stay...I told her she'd be safe here...” All Five could do was stare, his eyes unblinking. He was maybe even trembling as he was suddenly filled with dread as a thought quickly crossed his mind.

 _She could be dead..._  
  
_No No No No No **NO NO** **NO** **NO** **NO** **!!!!!!!!**_  
  
“Five...” Klaus's face shifted to sympathetic empathy as he set a hand on Five's shoulder. “I'm so.. I'm so sorry...”

_I thought she would have been the one for you... I'm so sorry, Five..._

_  
  
_Five flinched from his brother's comforting touches. It wasn't the same as when he woke up in her arms. “I TOLD HER SHE'D BE SAFE HERE!! I TOLD HER SHE'D BE SAFE!!”  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, Five is still an Old Ass Shit Man lol  
> And what do most old men have?  
> A dirty mind xD

Five was tearing through the rubble in a blind panic not even caring if his siblings had seen. “SHE HAS TO BE HERE!! I TOLD HER TO WAIT!! I TOLD HER TO STAY!!”  
  
“Five...” Klaus set his hands on Five's shoulders trying to pull him away from the debris that was now their old home. “You need to stop...you're going to tear up your hands... She's gone, man...”  
  
Five jerked away violently and glared at his brother in a blind rage. “WE TOOK HER IN, KLAUS!! SHE. WAS. OUR. RESPONSIBILITY!!” His voice cracked causing Klaus to hold his hands over his ears. “She fell onto **_our property_** , was beaten by Diego, was held prisoner inside our home no thanks to Diego _ **and**_ Luther, then she was almost killed **_twice_**. Once, by our own _**sister**_. So, either help me find her or leave me the hell alone!”  
  
Klaus's eyes went wide as he watched his brother become more angry and emotional by the second. Luckily the others were preoccupied with looking around the destruction and couldn't see or hear Five coming apart at the seams. This was so very, unlike his brother. Even as kids he never let himself feel this hard. Five was not himself at all. As he watched Five shove a piece of rubble over with his shoulder something dawned on him. “F-Five, wait a second...” Klaus said slowly as he looked around as if looking for something. Or, someone. “H-hey Five, hey Five, I just realized something...” Five wasn't hearing him so he tapped on Five's shoulder several times in succession. Nothing. “FIVE!!” That got his attention.  
  
“WHAT?!” Five spun around his eyes wide with pure unadulterated rage.  
  
“She can't be dead...” Klaus said as he looked around again scanning their surroundings. “She just can't be...”  
  
“HOW CAN YOU BE SO S--” Klaus grabbed Five by the shoulders again and knelt down in front of him to look his smaller brother in the eyes.  
  
“Because I can't see her, man!” Klaus said with such a surprised look. “Don't you remember?! I can see fucking ghosts, but I cannot see her! So, if I can't see her she's still alive somewhere!”  
  
Five's body almost went limp in his brother's grasp as he was stunned by this information. “Wh-what...?” He felt and looked like he was about to faint as a sense of wooziness washed over him. Why did he feel like he was going to throw up...? Oh yeah...his heart was racing...and he was filled with adrenaline a moment ago. That makes sense... Their home was destroyed moments ago... That's what has him so worked up. That has to be it. All that time out in the apocalypse missing home and now it's gone...of course, he'd feel overwhelmed about losing his childhood home... Yeah... That's it... “H-how would you know that...?” Five's head was lolling on his shoulders and his head felt as if it were filled with cotton.  
  
“Your little girlfriend can't be dead because I can't fucking see her, dumbass. If she was dead and somewhere near here I'd see her, but I don't even sense her. So, pull yourself together, and let's look for h--”  
  
“Hey Guys... ya made it...!” A voice came from behind them and when Five and Klaus turned to look to see who the voice belonged to Five's eyes went wider than they ever had before. There you were. You were limping over to the two of them with Grace keeping you steady. Your shirt was gone revealing a simple bra and your arms, hands, and chest were covered in bandages. You had a patch of gauze on your forehead to cover up a small gash and your ankle had been splinted. You may have looked rough, but you were alive and well. You gave them a weak wave. “So, was the apocalypse stopped, or are we all doomed? Then again, since you guys are here, I'm gonna guess that the world isn't going to explode just yet.” You smiled softly which sent Five's heart into the sky.  
  
“Y-Y/N...I...you're okay...?” Five blinked up at you in shock. Klaus could feel Five shaking in his hands but said nothing. “H-how...?” Klaus slowly released him feeling that Five could stand on his own. He had another vision and couldn't help but smile. This girl was something special.  
  
Grace slowly let you down to sit on a slab of concrete next to Five and then carefully let you go. Grace spoke before you could. “While I was patching up her cuts I had seen something heading towards us when I had glanced out the window. I knew what it was and we made a quick escape. It was a very close call.” She said with a similar smile you had just a bit ago.  
  
“Heh, hence the ankle.” You pat your leg. “Grace said it's just a sprang but my back will definitely be bruised for a while, but I'll be okay. I've felt worse pain because I'm a woman, and that comes with waves of nausea and hot flashes.” You let out a light chuckle. “You okay though, Five?” You asked the small man who looked like he was covered in cocaine and had been beaten to hell and back. Even Klaus looked a bit fucked up.  
  
“Uh...um...” Was all Five could manage as he stared at you in awe.  
  
“Okay, mom,” Klaus took Grace's hand and began to lead her away. “Let's go see what the other two are up to and I'll let you in on how the girls are doing, yeah?” He said with a grin as he made to way over to Luther and Diego in the distance.

  
  
_These two need some well deserved alone time. Don't worry Five, your secret is safe with me._

“Five...?” You began but then you were cut off when Five's arms were suddenly around your neck. “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, okay, ow...” You wince and hold your arms out to your sides as the pressure of Five's body against your wounds stung like a bitch, but you were quickly distracted from the pain when you felt Five trembling against you. “Five...?” Your voice was very soft and gentle. He didn't say or do anything except hold tightly to you never loosening his grip. He was shaking like a leaf. “F-”  
  
“Don't...I don't know what's happening...I do not understand it...but...j-just shut up...and don't talk...” Five sounded so small. Almost like a literal child even though you knew better. “Just shut up...”  
  
“O-okay...?” You say gently as slowly wrap your arms around his middle. He was shaking so badly. After realizing he wasn't going to say anything you rest your chin on his shoulder to support your head. Five felt so small in your arms. After a while, his trembling slowly came to a halt but he didn't let go.“Did something happ--”  
  
“I'm just glad you're okay...” That was all he said. He was grateful you couldn't see his face as you would have seen how scared and worried he looked.  
  
You just sat there blinking. “Y-yeah, I am indeed okay. I'm a little banged up, but I'm peachy. I think all the tiny cuts hurt more than anything right now if I'm being honest. They sting like sunsabitches.” You laughed lightly and his grip on you began to loosen till he was standing on the ground digging his hands deep into his pockets turning away.  
  
“We need to figure out our next move as the mansion is completely destroyed.” Five quickly returned back to who he was when you had first met him which caused you to tilt your head as you visualized a question mark above you. “We can't stay here. We'll have to figure something out...”  
  
You just eyed him feeling kind of awestruck. When you first met Five he was blunt, direct, arrogant, and smug. A few moments ago he was trembling in your arms and holding to you like a scared child. Now he was back to himself? _“Five must be one complicated person.”_ You thought to yourself.  
  
“Um, we could probably all hang out at a hotel till we gather our bearings? That seems like a good idea, and we can get some supplies. Like food and um...clothes?” You chuckled as you looked down at yourself. You still had your jeans and shoes but you were topless except for your plain white bra. Five went to turn and look at you to see what was so funny then realized just how topless you were. His eyes went wide again and he quickly turned back around.  
  
“Yup. That sounds like a perfect plan.” Five cleared his throat. “We'll do that.”  
  
“Neat.” You grin. “Ice would be nice too.”  
  
Five took one glance at your ankle. “I-I can imagine.”

================================

Roughly a week had passed since the mansion was flattened by a french spaceship and Vanya was stopped from ending the world. You were mostly healed but still pretty sore and had just a bit of limp. Your back was what hurt the worst. Five had gone out to get some take out so you decided to take a shower to ease your aching muscles. The hot water felt so good as it rushed over the bruised skin that trailed down your spine and across your shoulder blades. You stretched your neck as you raised your arms above your head. “Fuck...that hurts...” You say to yourself scrunching your brows letting your arms down with a sigh. You still had a few tiny cuts here and there but everything had mostly healed up well. Thank God, nothing got broken. “I cannot tell if I have the best or the worst luck...” You huffed and shrugged your shoulders as you reached for the shampoo.

================================

Five blinked into your room setting the bags of food onto the table with a grunt. He looked exhausted and felt it too. He hadn't slept much in the past week and could not figure out why. Sure he had nightmares once in a while but this was getting to be ridiculous. He slithered out of his jacket and took off his hat and tossed both onto the little chair that was near him with a tired sigh. Five scanned the room and didn't see Y/N anywhere. “Maybe she went to the vending machine...” He yawned. “I think it's about time for a fresh pot of coffee...but I need to piss first.” Five sluggishly blinked into the bathroom not thinking about it and then froze when he realized the air was steamy and the water from the shower was running.

_Oh crap!_

Five felt his heart beat in his chest after his eyes landed on her clothes which only solidified that the chance of the person being in the shower was, in fact, Y/N.

_Crap, she's in here!_

For some reason, he felt himself panic as he realized Y/N was indeed naked behind that curtain. He swallowed deeply as suggestive thoughts began to flow through his mind that made his palms sweat and his cheeks flush. _I need to get out of here!_

_  
  
================================  
_

You were finishing rinsing your body but when you went to reach for the faucet to turn off the water you heard a loud popping sound from outside the shower which gave you pause. You raised a brow because the noise sounded familiar. “Five?” You ask out into the silence but no one responded. You peeked from behind the curtain but saw no one. “Hm... Guess he needed to use the bathroom? Aight, then?” You shrugged, turned off the water, then stepped out wrapping yourself in a fluffy towel. You grabbed one of the smaller towels and wrapped your hair up in it as the smell of Chinese filled your senses. “Fuck yeah, food.” You smiled. Yup, that sound must have been Five since he was the one who had set out to get some grub.

  
  
================================

Five was standing at the counter in the tiny kitchen starting a pot of coffee with shaky hands. “This cannot be happening right now... This cannot be happening... Not while I look like fucking this...” He was muttering under his breath and swallowed deeply trying to chase the feelings and lewd thoughts away. It didn't work. “Fuck... You cannot be serious...” Just as he was about to get very irritated you stepped out into the room.  
  
  
“I figured you were here already. I heard ya pop out of the bathroom earlier. All ya had to do was knock, dude.” He heard you chuckle behind him and heard you rustling through the bags to get you some food. “Did you get forks? I cannot use chopsticks as I have dumb fingers.” You began to whistle as you pull out the container that had your order. Five turned his head just enough to get a look at you. He noticed your hair was down and slightly damp, you wore a pair of loose shorts that made it to about your knees this time, and you had on a shirt that barely hugged your figure. Due to the fabric...he could tell you weren't wearing a bra.

  
  
_Fucking..._

_  
  
_“Uh, yeah, I did, just in case.” Five swallowed again filling his cup with the coffee he had made.

  
  
_This is such bullshit..._

  
“Found 'em!” You cheer as you sit on the bed and open your box of rice and looking towards Five. He seemed off. “You okay, Five?” You ask.  
  
“Just tired...” That was such a lie and he knew it. Well, he was tired, exhausted really, but that wasn't the only issue.  
  
“So, you make yourself a cup of coffee because you're tired?” You raise a brow at him as you scoop some rice into your mouth. “Because that makes sense?”  
  
Five rolled his eyes. “You gonna judge my habits, girl?” He sipped his drink not looking amused.  
  
“Maybe.” You smirk at him. “If they're stupid enough.”

  
“You're pretty brave for talking to me that way.” Five just stared at you with lidded eyes over his cup.  
  
“If you had wanted to kill me, you would have done it a long time ago.” You stuck your tongue out at him looking smug.  
  
“Well, aren't you just full of yourself today?” Five raised his brows at you before walking over to the chair having a seat.

  
  


_She's got me there, though._

  
“I can be.” You smile at him. “Sometimes.”

  
Five let out a quiet laugh and then sighed to himself as his eyes darted to your hardened nipples that were peeking through your shirt. He quickly looked away and groaned to himself. “You cold or something?”  
  
“Huh?” You raised your own brows at his question. “Not really. Are you, 'cause I can turn the AC off for a bit. You want me to?” You blinked at him curiously. "Or, I could get you a blanket from the closet?"

  
_Why am I thinking she's so cute right now... This is stupid._

“No... It's fine.” Five sunk in his chair.

"Are you sure?" You say as you leaned forward about to get up unknowingly giving him a view of your cleavage as the shirt you were wearing was a V-neck.

_Son of a bitch this is torture..._

_  
  
_“You seem kinda grumpy...” You say sounding kind of sad. “Are you sure you're just tired...?”

  
  
_I wish I was only tired._

_  
  
_“Like I said, I'm fine. Don't you worry a single hair on your pretty little head about me.” Five closed his eyes as he took another drink.

_That I'd like to run my fingers through..._

“I'm alright, I promise.” Five covered his mouth as he yawned.  
  
“Do you need a hug again?” You had a soft expression on your face as you set your food onto the bed. Your question made Five spit out his coffee. “And maybe a napkin?” You nervously chuckled. “You say you're fine, but I don't think you are. You've looked exhausted all week... Are you not sleeping well?” You say as you walk over getting some paper towels to clean up the coffee Five had spat all over the floor handing a small handful of dry ones to Five.  
  
“Y/N... Please, drop it...” Five sighed as he wiped his face off.  
  
 _Then again...I did feel pretty nice being in her arms like th-- No, No, NO. Get a grip, Old Man. You don't need coddling and you're sure she just simply sees a child in front of her. You are sixty years old for crying out loud.  
  
_ “That didn't sound convincing.” You stand up and sweep his bangs from his tired eyes which caused him to close his eyes and lean into your touch. Just as you were about to softly smile his eyes shot open and he swatted your hand away.   
  
“I need time to think.” Five disappeared with his coffee cup in hand leaving his unopened food behind making you frown.  
  
“Really...?” You shake your head as you plop back down onto the bed after throwing the coffee-stained paper towels away. “He's so fucking complicated... Sheesh... I wonder if there's a stupid movie playing on that one channel?” You sit up and grabbed the remote from the nightstand beginning to flip through channels. “I hope Five is okay...” You frown as you decided on some old ass show to watch before eating on your food again. “I'm actually kinda worried about him...”

================================

Two more days had passed and Five could still not fucking sleep. He was running on literal fumes and coffee grounds at this point. All coffee did now was either make him twitchy or give him a headache. “This body is not built for this much caffeine... What's it gonna take...? If I keep going on like this... Even I know the long-lasting effects on the body without sleep can be damaging to the mind...”

  
Five eyed the ceiling as he tried to remember the last time he actually had a decent night's sleep. Then he did. “Oh, Christ...” He remembered how he had actually slept through the night and woke up feeling well-rested. It was that day he woke up with Y/N's arms wrapped around him. “No...” Five groaned into his pillow. “I can't...I just can't. I won't. I will not succumb to such drastic measures. I will not. I AM stronger than this.”

Two more hours passed and he just tossed and turned wide awake yet exhausted as fuck. Five deadpanned at the ceiling. “Fucking... Hell...” He thought on it long and hard before he flung the covers off of himself, jumped from his bed, and made his way down the hall to Y/N's room. “It'll only be for one night.” Five took in a sharp breath as racked his fingers through his hair exasperated as he stood outside her door. “Just this one time.”

================================

Klaus yawned as he made his way to his room tired as shit. He had gone to the vending machine to get a drink as he was thirsty and the bar downstairs was closed for the night. What he didn't expect was to see Five standing outside Y/N's room in the middle of the night. He decided to stand and watch to see what would happen but then Five was gone with a pop. “Did he just go inside?” Klaus blinked awestruck and then tiredly smiled after he yawned. “About fucking time, Five...” Klaus went back to his room closing the door behind him. “About Fucking time...”

================================

Five quietly crept over to your bed after he had jumped inside taking very soft steps across the floor. Y/N was snoring softly and lying on her side as she nuzzled into her pillow. Five swallowed deeply as his heart rattled in his chest as he got closer and closer.  
  
 _Why am I so nervous? I just want to sleep...  
  
_ Five sighed very very quietly as he eyed you in the dark suffering from an internal battle he was fighting with himself. Your form was dimly lit by the light that was cast off from the moon that had crept between the thin curtains. “This is weird...even I can admit that...” Five eventually gave up feeling exhausted as he gently crawled into her bed and carefully tucked himself under her arm having it curl around him. “It's only for tonight...” Five kept telling himself as if it was his mantra. Within minutes, after Y/N had instinctively cuddled him against her and curled around him like he was some sort of stuffed animal, he began to feel calmer as sleep finally took over.

It was, in fact, not the only time.  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Five began to stir awake with a tiny yawn before he slowly crawled from Y/N's bed slinking carefully from under her arm. Once he was on the floor, he groggily stretched his arms over his head and then relaxed with a small smile on his face. He turned back to look at Y/N who was still fast asleep and nuzzled her face into the pillow again making cutesy sleepy sounds. “Fuck you're cute when you sleep...” Five covered his mouth to stifle an oncoming yawn before he blinked from her room and out into the hall to head to his own room to use his coffee maker.  
  
“How many times do you think you can do that without her knowing, Five?” It was Klaus with a tired yet smug ass grin on his face as he looked down at Five. “You'll mess up eventually. You know that right?” Well, Klaus knew, Five did not.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Five narrowed his tired eyes up at his lanky brother who was holding a cup of orange juice in one hand and a plate of waffles in the other.  
  
“I've seen you sneak into her room almost every night for the past four days, little man. You aren't that sneaky, and you tell us you're the world's greatest assassin.” Klaus looked so amused. “I think you can even say that those bags under your eyes are practically gone. She must be super cozy to cuddle up wi--”  
  
“You shut the hell up...” Five glared as he went to turn away to walk off to his own room.  
  
“Nah, I don't think I will. You'll fuck up, Five. Just wait and see, little brother, just wait and see.” Klaus slinked into his room with a smile closing his door behind him with his foot leaving Five out in the hall pissed off.

“He doesn't know what in the hell he's talking about...” Five muttered under his breath before blinking to his own room for a hot cup of Joe.

==========================

You take in a sharp breath before you decided to knock on Diego's door. “You in there? It's been a week?” You call out then sighed when there was no answer. “Dude... I know you don't like me but I need to check that out because if I don't I won't be able to sleep at night. So...open the God damn door, **_Kraken_**.” You say his code name in such a begrudging it causes him to finally open the door.  
  
“The hell you want?” He says looking down at you with a scowl.  
  
“Still wearing that stupid mask I see?” You roll your eyes. “As for what I want, I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off and not be stingy about it.” You say as you crossed your arms with a smug look on your face. Diego was slightly taken aback but not by much.  
  
“And why in the hell would I do that? I never thought you'd be into a guy like me.” You knew he was kidding but his grin still filled you with disgust.  
  
“I'm not. When's that last time you had your side checked out? I've seen you limping around some still. Show it to me.” You said firmly.  
  
“And what if I don't?” He leaned down so now his face was barely inches from yours.  
  
“I won't be afraid to jab you in it and make you crumple to the floor like a little girl. You have not had that injury for very long so I doubt it's healed much depending on how deep it was. So, don't be difficult,” You sigh. “Please?”  
  
There was a long moment of silence before he stepped aside just enough for you to come into his room after you had picked up the Med-Kit you had brought with you along with some hand towels. “Well, don't you have a pair...” He huffed as he sat on his bed. “So, why do you want to do this?”  
  
“I care for people. It's simply what I do and who I am.” You shrugged after you got on your knees beside him opening your kit to pull out some supplies. “Shirt.” You nod your chin up at him like you were giving him a command.  
  
“Even after all the trouble, I've caused you?” He arched a brow down at you as he removed his shirt and tossed it across the room.  
  
“Oh, you mean the snatching me from the ground, thinking I'm a killer, punching me in the gut, and locking me up in a cell to interrogate the piss out of me? Nah. Twas no trouble at all.” You roll your eyes with a smile as you begin to remove the old bandages from his side. “Better than the duct tape I know you had earlier...Yeah, don't think I didn't notice." You say you piled the old bloodied bandages onto the floor. "I'm surprised I don't need to take you to the hospital and get you shot up with antibiotics... It's doesn't look too bad, to be honest. I've seen worse.”

  
“And how is that exactly?” Diego asked in a slightly irritated tone. He felt like he was getting babied.  
  
“I had a friend...who was a cop...we'll...used to be...” Suddenly, your expression became very sad as you poured some rubbing alcohol onto one of the towels you had brought with you before beginning to clean up his almost healed wound. “This will sting like a bitch I assure you...”

Diego took notice of your saddened state and got curious. “He dead or someth---AHHH!!” His face twisted in pain immediately after the alcohol-soaked towel made contact with his side.  
  
“Told you.” You let out a small laugh. “To answer your question, no he's not dead, but I'm not so sure I'll ever see him again...” After a bit, you began to redress his wound and then started to pack up everything you brought with you. “He was sort of like a mentor to me. Bad luck brought us together when I was just a kid...” You got up and sat by him on his bed folding your hands. “The work he did could get dangerous, so I ended up having to learn how to patch him and myself up pretty quickly, or at least well enough until we could get to a medical unit. The next thing I was going to learn was how to properly stitch someone up and remove bullets when people didn't have exit wounds.”  
  
“Well, you just got interesting all of a sudden...” Diego blinked at you in a sort of awe. “How old were you when you met this guy?”  
  
You let out a sharp laugh. “I was six.”  
  
Now he was taken aback fully. “What the fuck?”  
  
“He saved me when I was a kid and then I re-met him when I was like fifteen. We had stuck together ever since. Well...until I decided to throw myself at a Temp and get thrown here with you guys.” You shrugged.  
  
“Any regrets?” He asked in a sort of kind tone.  
  
“I don't know...my life wasn't exactly grand before...nor was it filled with ** _less_** life-threatening situations.” You let out a chuckle as you clapped your hands on your thighs as you got up.  
  
“Your life was **_less_** threatening before?” Okay, now he was confused. “Can you at least shoot a gun?”  
  
“Used to. I preferred shotguns, but I don't do that anymore... I just can't... I've seen a lot of death in my life... So, I became a sort of makeshift medic with a heart of gold instead.” You gave him a kind smile as you gathered all your things getting ready to leave his room.  
  
“Ya know what? I take it back.” Diego blinked up at you. “Sorry for the gut punch. Won't happen again.”  
  
“I'd hope not?” You chuckled. “But the sentiment is appreciated, Kraken.”  
  
“Eh, just call me, Diego.” He put up a hand. “If that's easier to remember, for ya.”  
  
“That I can do, and you can call me Y/N still as I have the only one name.” You gave him a wave as you back out of his room, both of you now thinking that maybe the other...wasn't so bad after all. 

==========================

Five was whistling as he was making his way to Y/N's room with a bag of sweets wanting to be nice. Five felt himself always wanting to be nice to you and still couldn't figure out why.  
  
“Later, Diego.” Five heard her voice. “And no duct tape this time, ya hear me?! Your shit will get infected!”

When Five looked up he saw her making her way out of Diego's room which made him narrow his eyes.

_Why was she in there?..._

  
  
“Oh, hey, Five~” You beam after you noticed him down the hall and made your way over to him with your arms full of medical supplies. “What's up-- Ooh~ Tell me you got some cream-filled ones for me.” You say as you eye the bag from Costello's in his hand. “Those are my favorite.”

  
  
_I'd have something cream-filled to give you if I didn't have this damn bod--_

_  
  
_“I sure did. Went for a walk and figured I'd bring us back some snacks. So, why were you in Diego's room?” His grip on the paper bag tightened.  
  
  
 _Am I...feeling...jealous...? What am I? A child?!_

 _  
  
_“Oh, watching Diego walking around with an untreated wound was driving me nuts, so I took care of it for him.” You simply shrugged. “No big deal.”  
  
Five's brows scrunched in confusion. “You patched up my shitty brother who gut-punched you? Did I just hear you right...?”  
  
“Yup.” You beamed. “Hey, can ya get the door for me, please? My hands are full.”  
  
“Uh...yeah...” He reached up to turn the knob to your room for you and held the door open. “Who the hell is she...?” Five said to himself.

You stepped into your room, threw the towels into the basket, put up the medkit, and then finally washed your hands before sitting down. “So,” You say as you plop down into one of the two chairs. “What's ya bring me, little man?” You say as you rub your hands together all conniving like. “I am ready for the deliciousness~”  
  
“You are so weird...” Five said as he dug into the bag to hand you one of your doughnuts before taking out one of his. After he sat down to take a bite of his own doughnut he just happened to look in your direction, and what he saw just about gave him a damn heart attack. You had wrapped your lips around the end of your pastry and sucked the cream from the center causing Five to look horrified.  
  
“Yum~” You lick your lips and then smile at him before taking a bite of your snack. “So, what have you been up to today? I hadn't seen you in a while.” You say with your cheeks full of doughnut with your hand in front of your mouth.

“Contemplating my life choices about never buying you a cream-filled doughnut again...” He blinked at you with wide eyes.  
  
“Oh?” You chuckled. “And why's that?”  
  
“No reason...” Five chewed his snack slowly trying to not look at you or imagine anything perverse. It was hard to prevent the latter. Damn near impossible. Nope...it WAS impossible. “No reason at all...”

==========================

You slowly wake up nuzzling your face into your pillow as you were awoken by the sudden need to pee. “Dammit...I was sleeping so good...” You yawn as you go to get up but then you freeze as you felt something warm shift against your stomach. “The hell...?” Confused, you pull the blankets from over the small bundle which turned out the be Five curled up and fast asleep against you. “Oh...” Your voice was quiet as you blinked down at him surprised. He looked so damn adorable. “Well, hello there...?” You whispered with a soft smile. “When did you get here?” Suddenly, he rolled over and buried his face into your chest snoring quietly. “I did not expect this at all.” You covered him back up and carefully got out of bed as to not wake him up to head to the bathroom. “Now that's just too cute.” You say to yourself as you wash your hands.  
  
You crawled back into your bed and laid just as you had before and curled around him after sweeping his bangs from his face. “Is this why I've been sleeping so good lately, have you been sneaking in here and being my cuddly buddy? Who knew...” You smile softly before letting yourself drift back off to sleep with his back against your chest and your arm wrapped around him. “Who would have thought...Five was a cuddler...” You yawn as sleep overtook you.  
  
=======

Once Five woke up, he slid out of bed till his feet hit the floor. He was half-awake as he rubbed his eyes turning to head towards Y/N's door to go back to his room but something got his attention causing him to stop dead in his tracks and his eyes to widen like he was scared. He saw you by the coffee maker filling what looked to be two mugs.  
  
“Hey there, Five, coffee?” You say as you held up a cup for him as you made your way over to him. “Sleep well? I know I did."  
  
“I, uh, um, I--” Five did not know what to do and looked extremely frazzled. “I should go to my--”  
  
“Please don't blink away...” You say with a soft expression as you hand him the warm cup of coffee. “Here.”  
  
Five took it in his hands not really sure what to do with it as he gazed at the floor in what looked to be blind panic. You walked over to your bed and took a seat taking a sip letting the warm liquid fill you. “Ya know, I never really had a huge turn on for coffee, but since meeting you, having a cup or two a day has become second nature.” You chuckled softly. “C'mere,” You patted the empty space beside you. “Let's talk.”  
  
Five swallowed deeply as he eyed you. Every fiber in his being told him to run and to leave but something else prevented him from just jumping out of the room.  
  
“Please?” You gave him a tired yet kind smile. You must have not woken up much longer before he had. Five took a huge gulp before finally sitting next to you.  
  
“I...um...” Five couldn't bring himself to look you in the eye. Was he feeling shame...? Maybe Seance was right... He did, in fact, fuck this up. He got caught. Big Time.  
  
“Have you um, snuck in my bed often?” You asked curiously, noting that his messy bed head was kind of cute. He tensed up at your question.  
  
After a moment of not saying anything, Five took another sip before he spoke. “A few times...” There was no point in lying.  
  
“I thought so,” Now it was your turn to take a sip of yours. “I thought it was a bit weird that I've been sleeping pretty well lately. It usually impossible for me to stay asleep most days, but not here recently,” You take a small peek at him. Five looked a bit on edge. “I've been waking up pretty refreshed, which is rare. So, now I'm thinking it's because of you... So, um, thanks.” You gave him a kind smile that sent some sort of sensation through his heart. An arrow perhaps?  
  
“I...what...?” Five looked up at you confused unsure what the proper reaction would even have been here.  
  
“You don't have to sneak in here anymore,” You set your cup on the nightstand by your bed. “You can either start saying the night or curl up here when you're tired. I don't mind. Plus, it was kinda nice waking up with you in my arms. You're kinda cuddly and warm.” You chuckle and lightly shoulder bump him. “What do you say?”  
  
  
Every part of him wanted to tell you to fuck off and not ever talk about this again, but then something else inside him just decided to accept defeat causing him to sigh. Five couldn't deny that even he had begun to have the best sleep in his damn life ever since that first time at the mansion where he accidentally slept in your bed. “Fine. I'll think about it. Just don't make a big deal about it and don't tell my family about it either. I'll deny every word.” Five grumbled that last bit as he drank on his coffee with closed eyes. “You say a single damn word about me being “cuddly” to them and I'll end you.”  
  
“No ya won't, but I won't say anything. Cross my heart.” You grinned at him. “By the way... Your hair is sorta cute all fucked up like this.” You ran your fingers through his messy dark locks which suddenly caused him to purr. “Oh? Feel nice?” Five tensed again. “You're not used to getting affection are you?”  
  
Five just looked away from you with furrowed brows but once you ran your fingers through his hair again he immediately relaxed and closed his eyes.  
  
“Cute.” You smiled, now using both hands.  
  
“Hush.” He said sharply.  
  
 _Why does this feel so good...? And why do I feel like if anyone else were to do this they'd be pulling back stubs...? What makes her so damn special...?  
  
_ “Never.” You scrunch your nose with a grin as you continued. “Think you'll fall asleep again? Should I take your cup before ya spill it?” You softly laugh.  
  
“Would you stop teasing me for once in your life?” He turns to face you glaring.  
  
“Never.” Your expression softened. “Thought, I'm happy I have some shit to blackmail you with if I ever need to. I now have the upper hand here, Five.” You scritched his scalp lightly making him shiver.   
  
“I don't think I like...like you very much...” Five fought the urge to lean into your touches but failed.  
  
“Somethin' tells me that's a lie.” You combed your fingers through his dark locks till all of his bangs were out of his face and he just sat there looking peaceful.

  
  
_If only you knew, Y/N... If only you knew..._

==========================

“I told ya you'd fuck up, Five!” Klaus cackled as he walked past Five in the hall. “I fucking told ya, old man! She caught your ass real good didn't she?!”  
  
“Shut up, Seance, or I'll end you.” Five eyes were now filled with such a deep malice for his brother.  
  
“I'll just come back, Fucker. Ya can't kill me off! You're stuck with me, bitch!” Klaus flipped Five off with both hands as he floated down the hall backward leaving Five, once again, in the middle of the hallway fuming.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

You were lying in bed watching some boring ass show while waiting for Five to get back. Basically, your room now belonged to the both of you as it had been well over a month since he had begun to sleep with you every night. It was a little co-dependent, but the two of you began to be able to sleep better because of it. You woke up well rested because you weren't sleeping alone in a strange world anymore and he had fewer nightmares soon beginning to fall asleep faster and more soundly. Plus, dropping one of their rooms was a cheaper decision in the long run. You flipped the channel a couple of times and then hear your door open. “Five? That you?” You say as you roll onto your stomach as you were lying on your back watching the TV upside down because why not?  
  
“Yeah, decided to bring you something.” He sounded in a good mood.  
  
“Ooh~ More doughnuts?” You ask cheerily.  
  
“Oh, God, hell no...” Five shuddered as he made his way to you with a few bags in his hands. “I bring food and booze.” He set one bag on the table and then the other.  
  
“Ooh...?” You sit up with a smile. “What's the occasion, old man?”  
  
Five shrugged. “Nothing really, just felt like drinking with a friend tonight. I used to drink alone often so I figured this would be nice for a change. You don't have to drink if you don't want to, but a glass of scotch has been calling my name all day.” He grinned as he set one of the bottles on the little table. “I got you a bottle of margaritas since you told me you liked those once.”  
  
“Oh, wow...you didn't have to Fives...” That eventually became a nickname that only you were allowed to call him. If anyone else tried to call him that he'd snap.

  
“Eh, I wanted to.” He smiled in your direction before he began to set everything out. “I felt like spoiling you today is all.”  
  
You just smiled softly at him. “You are way too nice to me, ya know that?”  
  
Five just waved you off. “I'd say I'm always like this, but we both know that isn't true, and I've been sort of wanting to thank you for...letting me sleep in here.” He sort of looked down towards the floor which caused you to get up and wrap your arms around him. You then rest your chin on the top of his head causing him to sigh contently and smile in secrecy. He may have not said anything but he really did enjoy moments like these. The days that you seemed more affectionate with him were his most favored ones. The days where you ran your fingers through his hair, when you let him lean against your side when you'd put on some foolish movie, when you'd hug him when he was feeling down, and on rare occasions _**when he felt like it**_ you'd allow him to sit in your lap while you two shared a bowl of popcorn. Five secretly liked it when you cuddled him. You always felt so nice, warm, and comfortable to him. Sometimes...he actually felt...loved when you touched him. You were really the only person that had ever shown him real affection.  
  
“I could say the same to you, ya know?” Without thinking, you kiss the top of his head which made him blink a few times before you went back to sitting on the bed to begin munching on your food.   
  
Five takes in a deep breath as he wonders if he should even try to talk to you about something that had been on his mind for some time. He hears you go off to get a couple of glasses from the cabinets before coming back over to him.  
  
“So, does the old man like his booze on the rocks or not?” You grin as you sit on the bed after setting the glasses onto the table in front of him.  
  
“It doesn't really matter to me. After living through hell like I have, you stop being picky about a lot of things.” Five fills his glass and then sits in the chair while you just take your bottle in hand quickly popping off the cap.  
  
“Fair enough, Five, cheers.” You hold up your bottle before taking a huge swig causing Five to just blink at you in astonishment.  
  
“Well, I like your enthusiasm.” He chuckles before casually taking a sip of his own drink.  
  
“Pfft, margaritas are the easiest way to my heart.” You chuckled before taking a bite of your sandwich he had brought for you.  
  
Five just smiled into his glass. “Then, I'm glad I made the right choice.”  
  
After about half an hour you two were just chatting and laughing while both taking drinks of your booze, so now the both of you got plastered pretty quickly.  
  
You took another drink from your bottle of margaritas. “I have no-I have not-” You started laughing. “Goddammit! I have not drank in so long... I am ffffffucked.” You giggle.  
  
“Oh, really? I hadn't noticed.” Five chuckled as he filled his glass again. “I thought you were perfectly sober given with all the laughter and slurred speech.”  
  
“D-don't make fun of me!” You lazily sat back up. “How are you not trashed, Fives? Your body is like...” You loudly belched suddenly and quickly covered your mouth. You two locked eyes for a few seconds before laughing all over again. “Seriously though, how are you not fucked all the hell up? Your body is like so sch-schmall...” You hold out your hand having your pointer finger touch your thumb and were now looking at him through the hole that your hand made with one eye closed. “Alcohol should like go straight through you at an astounding rate...” You blink at him and try to stifle a laugh but then you look horrified a second later. “Ohhhhhh nooooooooo! Your teeny tiny baby child liver!!! It's gonna diiiiiiiiiiie!!!”  
  
Five snorted so hard his alcohol just about went up his nose. “Ooh, that burns...” He chuckled as he wiped his face off. “Bold of you to assume I'm not drunk, and I assure you I'll be fine.”  
  
You had this pathetic ass look on your face like he had just kicked a puppy. “But-but...it's so small...”  
  
He rolled his eyes with a smile. “Y/N, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Let's just enjoy our drinks and have a good time.”  
  
“Okaaaay...” You pout rolling onto your back and eyed him upside down. “Urp! Nope! Bad idea!” You quickly roll back onto your stomach.  
  
“You're a goofy girl aren't you, Y/N?” Five shook his head as he sat next to you.  
  
“Only-kinda-most-of-the-time-yes.” You say all at once as you sit cross-legged next to him and rest your head on his shoulder. It made him stiffen a bit but then he just relaxed and smiled contently into his glass. “Ya know what, Fives?” You nuzzled his shoulder with closed eyes causing him to look down at you curiously. He felt his cheeks get a little warm. Five figured it was because of the alcohol consumption but he knew he'd be lying to himself if he thought that. He knew how he felt about you. He was just too much of a coward to tell you the truth. “You've become like my favorite person here...” You say softly as you intertwined your fingers with his.  
  
Five's eyes suddenly widened and he felt like his heart had stopped. You gently kissed his cheek and he felt his heart shoot through the ceiling. He took a HUGE gulp of his drink which finished it off.  
  
“Thanks for being so nice to me, Five... It means a lot...” You sigh softly with a warm smile. Five now felt like his heart was lodged in his throat. “You've been such a good friend to me and you make me laugh. You make me glad I was ripped out of my time because I got to meet you.”  
  
Five gulped. “Y-you don't say...?”  
  
“I do say.” You sit back up and smile at him with lidded eyes swaying a bit. “Back home,” You burped into your fist. “Sorry.” You chuckled. “Back home I didn't really have anyone I could really call a friend and I was not close with my family... I'm sure they are freaking right now because I'm missing but... If I were able to get back...I'd just alone all over again. No one really got me back home and no one really saw me...” You looked away and rubbed your arm. “I just worked and then stayed in my room...but most of all...if I were able to really go back...” You look back up into Five's eyes. “I'd miss you.”  
  
Five just stared at you and swallowed deeply as he felt a hundred different things at once. Someone would...actually miss him? Even his family didn't seem to give a shit about his disappearance and they sure as hell didn't seem to care that he had come back to save them from the end of the world... That look in your eye said it all... He had become someone important to you. Five licked his lips not really knowing what to say.  
  
“I am so sorry! I am like bringing the vibe down! I didn't mean to suddenly like become a Debbie Downer. Whoops!” You cover your mouth and blink at him.  
  
“It's uh...it's okay. It's um...nice that you opened up to me, really...” Five gave you a kind smile before going to sit in his chair again to refill his glass.   
  
You pick your bottle back up from the floor and took another drink. “Ya know, I sort of sat down and really thought about your situation and I gotta say...that must suck.” You raised your brows eyeing him with a tight-lipped smile.  
  
“Hm?” Was all Five managed as he mimicked your expression.  
  
“I mean, you being sixty but looking like a kid? I can't imagine how sucky that would be to live with. I feel for you sometimes, ya know?”  
  
“Ah, that...” Five looked into his glass. “Yeah, it can be tough sometimes. There's a few things I can't really...do anymore...” He eyed you up and down before sighing to himself looking away from you. “Other than that, I try not to think about it much. I'm glad you don't treat me as my appearance, so thanks for that, Y/N.” Five raised his glass to you. “I appreciate it.” He smiled before taking a drink.  
  
More time had passed and now both you and Five were now smashed while you exchanged stories and jokes.  
  
“Really, Five, your first girlfriend was a mannequin?” You snickered into your bottle.  
  
“Yup. She was my wife actually, her name was Dolores, and she was beautiful as could be.” Five grinned. “She was a feisty one, always had something to say.” He chuckled as he laid back over the arm of his chair.  
  
“Put you in your place a lot did she?” You scrunched your nose with a smile.  
  
“HA! She hid the secret to me finally being able to get home!” Five suddenly sat up swaying a bit. “You remember how I told you th-that I had to try to finish a complicated as hell physics equation to get home?!” He blinked at you with wild eyes.  
  
“Oh, yeah, you did tell me that. Why did it take so long for you to figure it out?” You arched a brow.  
  
“She hid the final piece to solve it from me for twelve years, Y/N! TWELVE FUCKING YEARS!” He flopped back in his seat. “She could be such a bitch sometimes...”  
  
You fucking lost it about dropped your bottle to the floor. “Oh my, God that's amazing!”  
  
“IS IT?!” Five wheezed with laughter. “I WAS SIXTY WHEN SHE TOLD ME THAT! I COULD HAVE COME HOME WHEN I WAS FORTY-EIGHT!!”  
  
You were cackling at this point. “She sounds so mean!”  
  
“She was!” Five sat back up with this huge ass drunken induced smile. “And do you want to know what it was that had screwed me other than Dolores?”  
  
“I can imagine she screwed you in more than one way, but please tell me, _Mr. Five_.” You chuckled.  
  
Five cleared his throat and blushed, ignoring your comment. “I had forgotten to subtract a two from a fucking one somewhere!”  
  
You sputtered alcohol _everywhere_ causing Five to wipe his face on his sleeve while he laughed. “That is like, so simple!”  
  
“I know! Dolores had screwed me for like twelve years!” He took another swig from his glass.  
  
“Again, I am sure she screwed you more ways than one.” You gave him a smirk and waggled your brows at him. “How long were you together again, Fives?”  
  
Five coughed sharply, looked away, and adjusted his tie looking flustered. “Well...I found her when I was ten...”

  
“Oh my~... God bless, Dolores.” You raised your bottle to him before taking another drink. “Lucky woman.” You grinned.  
  
“EY! She was the only woman available...” He pouted into his glass.  
  
You gave him a warm look. “I'm sorry, I swear I'm not trying to make fun of you. Did you love her?” You ask curiously.  
  
Five just nodded. “Yeah...yeah, I did...truly.” He sipped his drink again and you just gave him a kind smile.  
  
“I think it's sweet. Bold of you to assume you aren't the only one in this room that has fallen for people that aren't real. It happens.” You took another swig from your bottle of margaritas.

Five rose his brows at you. “Oh?” He tilted his head curiously.  
  
“Eyup, I was a lonely kid.” You were silent for a moment. “So,” You grinned. “I gotta ask~”  
  
“Oh no...I know where this is going...” Five sunk into his chair and groaned. “Whaaat...?”  
  
“Did you or did you not have sex with her?” Your grin turned sly and Five just sighed closing his eyes.  
  
“There it is...the _**big**_ question...” Five rolled his eyes and looked away as he sipped his drink. “Did I have sex with Dolores...” He trailed off. “What do you think, princess?” He looked at you out of the corner of his eye with his lips puckered against the rim of his glass.  
  
“From how you're acting, I'm gonna go with, yes?” Your expression was smug.  
  
Five closed his eyes. “Then, you would be correct.”  
  
You snickered softly. “May I ask how? Not that it's any of my business, I'm just curious is all.”  
  
Five exhaled softly. “It's not, but I don't mind answering.” He looked into his glass again, swirling around what little alcohol was left inside. “Lots of grinding. All I'm saying.”  
  
You just nod. “I can see that.” You take another drink. “I am sure puberty out in the aftermath of an apocalypse all alone was fun...”  
  
Five scoffed then rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Fun. Well, I mean, sometimes...”  
  
You chuckled. “Growing up, I humped a lot of pillows, so don't feel too bad.” You shrugged before smiling towards him warmly. “You'll find no judgment here. I assure you.”  
  
“Good to know.” He smiled and then let his head rest against the back of his chair. His mind was spinning from both the alcohol and his feelings for you. A memory of him and Dolores crossed his mind but...if he was being honest...he'd rather have memories of you. Images of you filled his head as he watched you finish off your bottle by tilting it all the way up and wrapping your lips around the opening to get the last little bit of liquid that was left.

  
  
_God...I wish that were me..._

_  
  
_Five looked away and sighed again as images of you moaning and grunting beneath him with your face twisted in ecstasy flooded his thoughts.

  
  
 _I fucking hate this body..._  
  
His chest heaved loudly causing you to look towards him. “You okay, Five...?” You wobbled over to him, got on your knees, soon resting your chin on his knees looking up at him. You were trying to make him feel better but having you in this position just made his thoughts worse.

“Yeah...I'm okay...” He lied.  
  
“You don't seem okay...” You laid your cheek on his thigh closing your eyes. “I can tell when you're lying to me, ya know...? I'm not dumb...”  
  
Five stroked your hair softly a few times looking down at you with a soft smile. “I know you aren't stupid, Y/N. It's just...it's not something I'm really ready to talk about just yet. You can understand that, right?” His voice was gentle. A voice he only used for you. You just smiled and wrapped your arms around his middle.  
  
“Mhm...I understand.” You sighed contently. “You smell good.”  
  
You both let out a quiet laugh.  
  
“Oh, do I?” Five just shook his head and rose a brow.  
  
“Mhm... Your cologne smells good... I like it...” You buried your face in his stomach making him blush again.  
  
“Then I guess I'll wear it more often just for you then?” He smiled contently and you chuckled softly.  
  
“Just for me, huh? How thoughtful.” You cuddled against his stomach and made a cute noise because you were getting sleepy.  
  
Five just kept smiling as he stroked your hair. “Ya know what, Y/N, how about I take you out on a night on the town, just you and me? How's that sound? I know I'm small in stature, but...I think I'd really like that? Does that sound nice?”  
  
You hum softly with a smile as the alcohol in your system began to make you tired and cuddly. “Yeah, that does sound nice... A night on the town with my favorite person...? That sounds really nice...I'd like that, Fives...” You began to drift off with your head in his lap while he continued to stroke your hair. “Mm...that feels nice too...”  
  
“It's a date then, just you and me.” Five cupped your chin making you look up at him and you drunkenly smile up at him with lidded eyes. He wanted to kiss you so badly, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. “I think we need to get the little drunken lady to bed, hm?” He settled for kissing you on the forehead and you smiled with your eyes closed.  
  
“Maybe...if I can walk?” You snicker and stand up with wobbly legs. Five placed his hand on your lower back to keep you stable till you flopped onto the bed which was only a few steps away.  
  
“Night, Y/N.” He kissed your temple as he pulled the end of the covers over you before tucking himself under your arm with his back against your chest as usual. You immediately pulled him in close and buried your nose into his hair sighing happily.  
  
“Nighty-night, Fives...” You went out like a light and so did Five not long after.

=================

  
Five woke up with one hell of a headache. His head was pounding. He slowly sat up from under your arm to hold his head in his hands. “Oh my, God...my head...why did we drink so much...?”  
  
“I don't know...” You groaned as the sun beamed you in the eyes through the curtains. “I feel like I'm dying... I have never drank that much before in my life...”  
  
Five's laugh was cut short as it made his head hurt more. “Jesus...Christ...do you remember anything from last night?... I don't....”  
  
“Uhhhhhhh...” It hurt your head to even try to think. “There was a lot of booze, you at some point joked about not having hair on your balls, and you told me you married and fucked a mannequin...” You sat up and palmed your face. “I think that's it...?”  
  
“Oh, God...I told you about Dolores?...” Now he was palming his face again.  
  
“Yeah, and how she screwed you for twelve years.” You chuckled. “Ow, ow, ow, my head...”  
  
“I think I'm gonna puke...” Five rested his head in his hands.  
  
“NOT BEFORE ME YOU AREN'T!” You quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. You almost didn't make it after slamming the door shut behind you.  
  
  
After several minutes of you puking, he heard your voice through the door. “HOW DO I HAVE ANYTH--” You were puking again. “FIVE! I THINK I'M DYING!”  
  
Five just laid on his back laughing. “You'll be fine!”  
  
“I KEEP DRY HEAVING AND IT'S P- _HUUUUUUHT_ -ISSING ME OFF!” You yell back. After a while, you came out of the bathroom with fresh breath and flopped down onto Five's chair. “I think I have alcohol poisoning...” You groaned.  
  
“From one bottle of margaritas?” Five laughed again. “I doubt it.”  
  
You two were silent for a moment before you gasped in shock suddenly. “Five...?”  
  
“Hm, yeah, what?” Five couldn't even look over at you as his head was swimming.  
  
“I think we're dating...” You blinked at him with wide dissociative eyes.  
  
“Wait, what??” Five sat up quickly which made him feel a bit nauseous.  
  
“Yeah...I think we're dating now...my memory is kinda fuzzy but...I think we're a thing now?” You tilt your head and your face looks as if you were trying to solve a very difficult math problem.  
  
Five just palmed his face more in disbelief and ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to remember what happened last night, except he couldn't. “What...?”  
  
Klaus burst through the door. “Morning, darlings~” He looks towards you and you notice he was wearing some God-awful brightly colored Hawaiian shirt that made you want to puke again when the sun hit it. You had also noticed that his hair was now black. “Five touch a boob yet?” Klaus had a wide smile.  
  
You and Five both yelled _“WHAT?!”_ at the same time which only amused him further. Klaus just clapped his hands and laughed.  
  
“Well...apparently we're a thing now if we're remembering correctly?” You rubbed on your temples, completely unaware that you were **NOT** remembering things correctly.  
  
“Oh~?” Klaus lowers his sunglasses and looks between you and Five looking amused.  
  
“We got plastered and can't remember a damn thing...” Five got up and made his way to the bathroom as it was his turn to puke.  
  
Klaus just frowned. “God...dammit...” He sighed. “Would you two just kiss already? Jesus Christ...” He muttered under his breath.  
  
“Say what now...?” You lazily looked in Klaus's direction as he sat on your bed across from you.  
  
“Nothing, nothing...” He waved you off. “So~” Klaus eyed you again. “You Fivey's little girlfriend now?” He grinned as he went to go get you a glass of water.  
  
“I actually have no clue if I'm being honest...I have the worst hangover I have ever had in years...” You hold your head in your hands and palm your face.  
  
“Well,” He handed you your glass with a smile. “I'm gonna start calling you that from now on just for fun. Now, hydrate, you need it.”  
  
You sputtered out your sip of water all over yourself. “Wh-what?!”  
  
  
Now, that is how the rumor spread to all the Hargreeves that you and Five were a thing, Klaus's big stupid mouth. Secretly, Five loved it and for some reason, you never felt the need to deny it nor did you ever try ever correct anyone. You two were just two friends feeding a stupid rumor just for fun. Nothing changed between you.

**Author's Note:**

> (( Don't forget to leave a comment. I wanna hear what ya guys have to say. I don't really know where this is gonna go but I got a few ideas here and there. So let me know what ya think. :D


End file.
